NG: Mysteries of Hogwarts
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A new trio is formed. Now Albus Potter, Scoripus Malfoy, and Rose Weasley must face the new challenges at Hogwarts. A twisted adventure unlike any other. Will they discover the secrets of Hogwarts, themselves, and the past. Complete! Sequal Up!
1. Introductions

**THIS IS BEING UPDATED AND REWRITTEN AS _RETURN TO HOGWARTS: A NG STORY  
_Pleas check it out, as it is posted already and in progress.**

* * *

**Mysteries of Hogwarts  
Chapter 1  
Introductions**

Albus Severus Potter walked down the isles of the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment to sit in. His cousin Rose walked calmly behind him for a few moments before getting annoyed at how slow he was going. She was about to tell him to move it when he stopped and opened a door. There was only one person in it.

"M-May we join you?" asked Albus, recognizing the boy from the station.

"Sure." he said not looking from the window.

"Your Scorpius, right?" asked Rose to the platinum blonde, he nodded, "I'm Rose Weasley."

"I-I'm Albus Potter." said Albus.

"I know." he said keeping his gaze out the window.

"... sooo, y-your a first year, too?" asked Albus, trying to make conversation.  
"Yes." he said coolly.

"What house do you want to be in?" asked Rose, fully expecting the answer of Slytherin.

"Doesn't matter." said Scorpius.

"Really? I'd thought you'd say..." Rose was cut off.

"Just because my father was one doesn't mean I want to be one." snapped Scorpius.

"Sorry." snapped Rose back, mentally thinking of what her father said.

"Well I'd hate to be in Slytherin." said Albus softly.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Potter." said Scorpius still looking out the window.

"My brother said I will." said Albus, looking at his feet.

"Do you believe everything he says?" asked Rose annoyed.

"Sometimes." said Albus, "So, Scroe, what do your parents do?"

"Excuse me?" asked Scorpius, looking from the window for the first time.

"Sorry, I thought Scorpius was a bit formal. You can call me Al if you'd like," said Albus with a smile.

"Or Alverus," said a sixth year opening the door, he had tanned skin, freckles, and fire red hair.

"Alverus?" asked Scorpius.

"No. Just Al. This is my cousin Fred." said Albus.

"Fred Weasley. Malfoy is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"His name is Scorpius." corrected Rose, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get too chummy." said James peering around Fred's shoulder.

"Wasn't planning on it." said Scorpius, looking back out the window.

"Good." said both boys as they left, James messing up his own dark red hair with his hand and Fred chatting.

"Oh don't listen to them, there just very rude sometimes." said Albus with a hopeful smile, "Anyway. What do your parents do?"

"It's really none of your business, but my dad works in the ministry. My mother works at the Three-Broomsticks." said Scorpius.

"My dad is an Auror and my mom's head of The Magical Law Enforcement." said Rose, putting her 'History of Magic' down, "But my dad also helps out my uncle George at his shop."

"My dad's head of the Auror's Department and my mom is a sports journalist." said Albus happily.

"Now that we've concluded our discussion." stated Scorpius, looking back out the window.

"You don't like to talk much do you?" asked Albus.

"I'd rather not socialize thank you. I'm just going to school for an education. I don't plan on making friends." said Scorpius, still looking out the window, his eyes glanced downwards.

"Why not?" asked Scorpius.

"Al, will you just leave him alone." said Rose getting out a new book.

"I want to know why he doesn't want friends?" asked Albus.

"It's not that I don't want friends." said Scorpius, who then fell silent and looked out the window again.

"Do you want to be friends?" asked Albus, hopefully.

"What?" asked Scorpius in shock.

"You seem nice, I'd like to be your friend, if you want to be mine." said Albus.

"How did you get that idea?" asked Rose.

"He hasn't told us to bug off or insult us." said Albus, "He just seems to be in a bad mood."

"I'd like to be friends." said Scorpius quietly and shyly.

"Great!" said Albus.

As the train ride continued more conversations had come up and a couple, Scorpius had decided to join in. Most of it was talk about their classes and some of the stories they had all heard about Hogwarts from their parents, or siblings in Albus' case. They felt the train slow and where glad they had already changed into their robes. As the three got off the train, they where greeted by the one and only, Hagrid.

"Holy..." Scorpius muttered looking up at the half giant.

"No matter what house either of us are in, we're still friends, okay." said Albus, more for his own reassurance.

"Yes." said Scorpius, still in shock at Hagrid's size.

"Hullo Hagrid." said Rose cheerfully.

"Oh 'ello Rose and Albus. Blimey you Malfoy's?" asked Hagrid looking at Scorpius with a double take., "You look exactly like him."

"Hello." said Scorpius, who had expected more annoyance.

"He's my friend." said Albus happily.

"Oh blimey. This is a 'ight to see." said Hagrid, with a shocked smile.

"How's Auntie Olymp?" asked Rose.

"Oh she's good. She's in France, yes well. First Years this way!" he yelled, moving towards the boats, "Alright now, four to a boat."

"Come on Scorpius." said an excited Albus jumping in the boat beside Hagrid's.

"Okay." said Scorpius quietly, who stopped and helped Rose in.

"Thanks." she said awkwardly, she still didn't trust him.

The eager first years happily approached the castle. Poor Albus was more nervous though. He didn't want to be in Slytherin, but then he didn't want to be in a different house than Scorpius. He was more confused than nervous. Scorpius was still thinking about what had happened on the train, why would Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter, want to be friends with him, was mostly what was on his mind?

'My dad was always mean to his.' thought Scorpius in disbelief.

Albus was happy he had made a friend on his own, who wasn't just a blood-relative or family friend's child. He was even happy that Scorpius hadn't made fun of his name and their had been no awkward questions about his family. Still, to him, making a friend of his own without anything like that was an amazing accomplishment.. He wasn't like the rest of his family. James was cunning and witty. Lilly was sweet and likeable. He was shy and had a problem with talking at the wrong time and place. He wasn't anything like his father in his eyes, not brave and valiant, and no ones hero. Nor was he like his mother who was smart and talented. He was shy and stuttered sometimes and hid when he was scared.

"We're 'ere." said Hagrid as they pulled up to the castle.

As they entered and walked up the stairs, they barely avoided some water balloons being flung at them by Peeves the polterguist. Albus noticed a thicker boy glaring at him, he thought he heard someone call him Goyle or something. A man walked out of the doors to greet them. He was tall and no where near pudgy as he once had been. He had rather neat dark brown hair and amber eyes with slightly big front teeth.

"Hello first years, I am Professor Longbottom." said Neville happily and ignored some snickers, "When you walk through these doors you'll see four tables, but before you join your classmates... You will be sorted by the sorting hat where he best thinks you should be. Now follow me."

"Remember, no matter what house." said Scorpius, who was shocked at his own words.

Scorpius was unlike his father. Draco had been arrogant and his main focus in life was just to be better than everyone. Scorpius was quite and pretty shy most of the time. He really didn't like getting people mad, but sometimes it just happened, he didn't know when to stop talking when he started. He almost leapt out of skin when he heard his name. He walked up to the stool and sat down nervously.

"Oh? A Malfoy. Well I see now. Your not much like your father at all. Your mind seems to show me that you are a bit of a soar thumb in your family, always the rebel in a way. You have a thirst to prove yourself however, but your loyal. Smart too. Well let's see, better be... GRYFFINDOR." yelled the sorting hat.

Scorpius almost fell off the stool in shock. The whole entire castle was silent until some claps came for the Gryffindor table. He just wanted to sit there, his father and mother where going to go crazy when they heard this. The only Malfoy to EVER be in Gryffindor. He walked and half ran to the table and nervously looked for a seat. He was shocked when James actually made room for him.

"Whoa." said Rose in shock, "I can't wait to tell dad this."

"Great, I'm up." said Albus with shock, he wanted to be in Gryffindor so bad.

"Ahh... Potter? Let's see. How strange, you seem so timid and shy but you have bravery deep with in. Although I usually think of Slytherin with Potter's. Very hard, no not Slythrine, but where shall I put you." said the sorting hat.

"Please, Gryffindor, please." thought Albus.

"Oh, I see. Choosy are we, very well GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat and applause greeted the group, Albus ran to sit next to Scorpius.

"Brilliant! Where in the same house!" said and excited Albus, which Scorpius smiled in response.

"Rose is up." interrupted James.

"Well now, smart. Ahh a Granger and a Weasley. Witt, brains, bravery, and quick tongue. Hmmm, where to put you. How about GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat.

"Oh this is going to be great!" yelled Albus happily as she sat on other side of him, "Think about it!"

"Our parents are going to pass a cow." said Scorpius with a smile.

"It's not like we've created some weird vortex or blown up the castle." said Albus in defense.

"To our parents, we might as well have." said Rose.

"With you three? Those can all happen." muttered Fred as he shook his head.

"How's Uncle George and Aunt Angelina?" asked Rose.

"Mum and dad are fine, they send their love." said Fred as he took a piece of turkey.

"I can't wait for class tomorrow." said Rose cheerfully.

"Pre-pair yourself to hear that phrase over and over again." said Albus in a whisper, Scorpius really didn't get it.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. First Day

**Next Generation: Secret's of Hogwarts**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Wake up!" came the voice of Albus as he shook Scorpius awake. 

"What?" snapped Scorpius.

"Where going to be late, if we don't hurry we'll miss breakfast too." said Albus, pulling on his shirt.

"What?! Uhm, I'll skip breakfast." said Scorpius quickly, as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Come on. Do you not eat breakfast at home?" asked Albus, mentally thinking of Kreacher's delicious cakes.

"No its not that. It's just my parents aren't going to be happy about me being in Gryffindor. . . or being friends." said Scorpius in a somewhat nervous tone.

"It can't be that bad, come one." said Albus, yanking his friend out of the bed.

"Do you even know what a Howler is?" asked Scorpius in fear.

"Yeah, it's a letter that yells at you. Come on." said Albus, as he kept pulling his friend off the bed.

"I am not going to breakfast. You'll have to drag me out." said Scorpius proudly, knowing that Albus wouldn't.

"Okay." said Albus moving towards him. Scorpius was wrong.

After five minutes of arguing and a bump forming on their heads from a collision they had made, the two finally made their way to breakfast. Rose had books everywhere around her, if it wasn't for her red hair, no one could have seen her. Rose resembled Hermione a great deal, except for her bushy hair was red and she had light freckles. Albus wished he had at least a different hair color like his brother did, but sadly he looked exactly like a young version of his father, except for he had no glasses or scar. Even though many people saw Scorpius as a mini Draco, he actually wasn't. In fact his eyes where not silver, but a blue-green.

The two sat down and exchanged pleasant hellos when the mail came. A little white owl delivered a letter to Rose, who glanced at it a second before putting her books down and taring it open franticly. Albus pulled out his own letter as a white horned owl flew to him. He took the letter from it and gave the bird the one he held. Scorpius was mentally in distress as a black owl with silver under feathers flew towards him. A black envelope with a green seal flew in front of him.

"Is it a howler?" asked Albus, leaning into Scorpius to look at it better.

"No." said Scorpius in relief.

"Well, open it." said Rose, putting her unread letter down.

"Okay." said Scorpius as he did, there was bright green cold letters and then small writing that was elegant.

_Dear Scorpius,_

HOW ONE EARTH COULD YOU LAND YOURSELF IN...

_Honey, we are very proud of you, even if your in Gryffindor_.

WE ARE? HOW CAN YOU BEFRIEND THAT...

_I am so glad your making friends, I'm sure Albus and Rose are lovely people._

STOP IT! NO, HOW COULD YOU WIND UP IN GRYFFINDOR, YOU BELONG IN SLYTHERINE.

_Shut up Draco. Honey, Grandma 'Cissa is very proud of you. I flewed her right after I go your letter._

SHE IS? MY OWN MOTHER. LISTEN SCORPIUS, STAY AWAY FROM...

_The forbidden forest. Stay out of trouble, love. We are so very proud of you_.

_Love,_

_Mother and Father._

"That wasn't bad at all." said Scorpius happily.

"Your mother seems nice." said Rose.

"She can be when you don't get her angry." said Scorpius calmly.

"Al, Rosie!" came a female voice from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey." said Albus as Rose waved.

The girl came over, she seemed to be a second year. Her hair was waist length and a dark blonde that had light, natural, platinum blonde streaks. Her hair was kind of scraggly and out of control. She was rather tall for a second year and her face was round shaped with large dream like amber eyes. She wore a large necklace with many charms around her neck with large bell earrings that jingled when she ran over to them.

"So are you excited for your first day?" asked the girl cheerfully.

"Of coarse." said Rose in quick response.

"I was hoping you'd be in Ravenclaw." said the girl to Rose, "But oh well. You have Herbology next right?"

"Yes." responded Albus, "Oh this is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hello." said Scorpius with a small smile.

"I'm Serendipity Longbottom, it's nice to meet you. You can call me Seri." she said with a large smile.

"Pleased to meet you." he said calmly.

"Well I'd love to talk to you all more, but I must get my books for potions and I have to make sure there's no Nargles." she said getting up and heading off.

"Nargles?" asked Scorpius.

"Here you go." said Albus pulling out a newspaper and opening to a page on Nargles.

"The Quibbler?" asked Scorpius in annoyance.

"Her mom's the editor." said Rose, "My mom says to just humor her with it."

"I believe in Nargles." said Albus with a pout.

"You would." said Scorpius with a smile.

"Hey!" said Albus in amusement.

"We have to get to class, come on." said Rose grabbing her books as she noticed no one else was in the hall.

The trio headed outside and towards the green house and made it just in time. Neville stood there calmly and gave them a repremanding look. Scorpius shrugged it off, but Rose and Albus looked in apology at Neville. He smiled and turned to he was in front the entire class. It was a class of first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Good morning class!..." and the lesson continued.

It wasn't a bad lesson at all. In fact it was easy, they had an essay about Flutter by Bushes, but only a foot of scroll. Next they had Flying lessons, on which both Scorpius and Albus where excited. While Rose, who had her mothers flying talents, was not too thrilled. As they arrived at the grounds, that where there with the Slytherin's, they realized that Goyle and some other goons where glaring. Rose told them to ignore the Slytherins.

"Hullo, class. I'm Professor Wood. I'll be your flying instructor. We'll be doing simple things, such as hovering. Any questions?" asked Wood, no one spoke, "Alright. Got to the left of your broom and raise your hand straight above it, and sternly say 'Up.' Alright go ahead."

Scorpius's and Albus' where the first ones to go up. Rose was very much trying to get her's to respond, but it rolled and did nothing else. In fury she yelled at it rather harshly and if flew and his her in the face. Albus and Scorpius, fought back laughter as they asked if she was all right.

"Don't worry Rose, word has it your dad got a worst hit that resulted in a bruise when he tried." said Wood, encouragingly.

The day went by smoothly for the first part. They where convinced the DADA teacher had it out for them though. She had taken twenty points from Gryffindor when Rose had asked a simple question. Professor Pansy Goyle did not seem to like them at all. They had all decided to talk to Hagrid about it later. The where heading up from dinner happily when something caught Rose's eye.

"Rose, what is it?" asked Albus.

"I thought I saw something by that doorway." said Rose pointing across the way.

"What do you think it was?" asked Scorpius.

"Nothing, probably a ghost." said Rose.

"Isn't that the bathroom, maybe it was just someone going to use the facilities." said Albus/

"I'm surprised you know such a big word." smiled Scorpius.

"Anyway, let's move on." said Rose scooting them up to the stair cases, "We have homework."

"Bit pushy aren't you Rose." joked another Gryffindor behind them.

Three students where behind them, one was a third year named Jillian Thomas, a fourth year named Sean Finnigan, and then a third year Hufflepuff named Michelle Finnigan who was Sean sister. The group stopped and had a small chat on the steps, but they where interrupted. A Gryffindor prefect with long brown hair and gray eyes stood behind them. Next to her was James, who looked like he'd been punched.

"Excuse me." she said calmly.

"Hello Lynn." said Albus.

"Hey Al." said Lynn happily, "I've been meaning to congratulate you and Rosie."

"What happened to you?" asked Scorpius to James, who Fred was coming up behind.

"Nicked by a bludger, he'll be fine though." said Fred, pushing James passed them.

"Oh this is Lynn Wood, she's the captain of the Quiditch team." said Rose, telling Scorpius.

"Nice to meet you. Wish I could talk a little more, but I really must be going." said the girl cheerfully.

"So... do you know everyone?" asked Scorpius.

"Well we know Lynn because my dad is friends with her dad and mom. Her dad is Professor Wood, he used to be Quiditch Captain when my dad was playing. He married Katie Belle, she was also on the team. Then we know Sean, Michelle, and Jillian because our parents where friends with their parents. Same way we know Serendipity. We've known her dad our whole life, he's like family to us. Then there's our cousins. Fred and Victoire, you havn't met her yet though." said Albus quickly.

"She spends most her time writing love letters to Teddy Lupin." said Rose.

"Hagrid is my god father, that's how I know him. Teddy is like my adopted cousin." said Albus.

"I'll never ask again." said Scorpius as he go his books out as they where now in the common room.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Search and Wonder

**Next Generation: Mysteries of Hogwarts**

_Chapter 3_

_Search and Wonder_

* * *

Rose lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. Two days had passed since she has seen the 'ghost' by the bathroom. Something was unsettling about it, and she became more and more curious. She wondered if the boys had the same feeling she did, she'd ask them at dinner. It was Saturday and rather late in the morning, usually she would have been up and downstairs an hour ago. She had tried to do some homework in her bed, but she was unfocused. She may have had her mothers learning ability, but she also had a slacking problem. She was one serious procrastinator, she mused at how her dad had told her stories of how pushy her mom had been with studies.

"Rose, Albus and Scorpius have been trying to get up the stairs three times now. I am really getting annoyed now. I slipped the third time and I'm already late meeting Teddy at Hogsmede. Please control your boys." said Victoire, a little miffed as she peaked her head in the room.

"Sorry." said Rose, jumping up and running down the stairs.

"There you are." said Scorpius in slight annoyance.

"How long did you stay up studying last night after we left?" asked Albus from where he sat, leaning over the arm of the silk red chair.

"Same time you two did. . . . I've just been thinking about that thing I saw." she said, pushing her cousin over and sitting down.

"We could go check it out." said Albus.

"Can we do it a little later. I would really like to get at least three inches of my Herbology essay done." said Scorpius from where he sat on the floor.

"Okay. . . you have until lunch." said Rose.

"That's in five minutes." said Scorpius, pointing to the clock.

"12:30." she said, ignoring her mistake.

"Find." said Scorpius.

"Guys." said Albus nervously.

"What Al?" asked Scorpius.

"I'm hungry." said Albus, his stomach growling on cue.

"Your always hungry." said a rather annoyed Rose.

"Can I help it if I have a high metabolism." said Albus.

"Thats it!" said Scorpius.

"What? What I do?" asked Al, hoping he hadn't upset his friend.

"No, I have an idea. I've been thinking about your hunger issues... why don't we get food from the kitchen and store it somewhere." said Scorpius.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" asked Rose.

"No... but I'm sure one of our parents knows... or maybe your brother." said Scorpius looking at Albus.

"Like he'd tell me." said Albus.

"We could try." said Rose.

The half hour passed and Scorpius was satisfied that he had gotten half his essay done and had talked Albus into doing to inches of his. Rose had already finished, so she had decided to read her text book for DADA. As they packed up their stuff and headed to lunch before their mission, they stopped by a drinking fountain and talked to Serendipity. Serendipity was wearing casual clothes, but they seemed to miss-match. Her hair was pulled up into two long pigtails with large baubles hanging from them and blue ribbons.

"Hello." she said cheerfully.

"Hi." said all three at once.

"I've been thinking..." said Serendipity, looking at the walls.

"Is that a good thing?" whispered Scorpius to Rose and Albus.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if there was a wall in the school where EVERYONE signed it... that would be very amusing." she said tracing some stone.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." said Sir Nicholas coming through the wall.

"Hello Nick." said Serendipity casually.

"Hi." said Albus with a wave, he had been told about him.

"Albus Severus, is it? I've heard James and his friends discuss you and your friends. Nice to meet you." said Nick with a smile.

"Severus?" asked Scorpius in confusion.

"My middle name." said Albus calmly.

"Oh gee." said Scorpius to himself.

"What?" asked Rose.

"We have the same middle name." said Scorpius with a role of his eyes.

"What?" asked Albus and Rose at the same time.

"Well, I'll leave you all. I'm rather hungry." said Serendipity, skipping off down the hall.

"My middle name is Severus. I'm named after..." he was cut off.

"A head master." said Albus.

"Yeah, but I don't know much about him." said Scorpius.

"Me neither." said Albus.

"Okay, we'll add that to our list of 'To Do's'... but right now lets go get something to eat. Then we'll investigate the bathroom and THEN we'll look up Severus. . . now let us go." said Rose, grabbing their arms and pulling them to the great hall.

The group ate lunch quickly and hurried to the bathroom. Albus and Scorpius had to be pushed in, arguing it was a girls bathroom. As they entered they saw the large sink and a series of stalls and the dust in the room showed it wasn't used much. The group looked around for any sign of something being in there. After a minute, they decided to leave when the heard a noise.

"Who are you?" came a shrewd voice from behind them, the group turned around to see the source.

"Who are you?" asked Scorpius, before he could catch himself.

"... your Drakies?" said the ghost, getting less than an inch away from Scorpius' face.

"Y-yeah." he stuttered.

"Who are you?" asked Albus.

"... and Harry's?" she looked about to cry.

"Yes, now who are you?" asked Rose, getting annoyed.

"Well there's no denying who your mother is." snapped the ghost, "I'm Mertile."

"I'm Albus, this is Scorpius, and that's Rose." said Albus happily.

"The next golden trio?" asked Mertile in a snobbish manner.

"What?" asked Rose, eyebrow raised.

"Oh please. Harry, Ron, and Hermione where the golden trio as we called them. Always doing good. I knew all of your parents. . . well almost. How's Draco? You should tell him to come visit me." said Mertile, turning to Scorpius.

"Okay." said Scorpius, backing behind Albus, who was behind Rose.

"Good. Now what are you in here for?" asked Mertile.

"Yesterday we saw something come in here." said Rose.

"Well I asure you, I am the only one in here." said Mertile, "No body has come to visit me for years. . . my last visitor being Draco. Before him the only ones who talked to me where the other trio, but they forgot about me too." said Mertile who then burst into tears and dived in a toilet.

"Now that where done." said Scorpius walking out the door.

"I guess that is what I saw." said Rose sadly to herself.

"Let's go look up Severus and then proceed to Hagrid's." said Albus turning on his heal and following Scorpius.

"I really thought it wasn't a ghost." said Rose, following the boys.

"Now, where do we find Severus Snape?" asked Albus out loud.

"That's a good question." stated Scorpius.

"So why did your dad give you Severus as a middle name. My dad gave me that name because he was brave and saved his life a lot, he also told me that everyone had done him a great injustice and he should be praised." said Albus, doing his best to quote his father.

"My dad said the he saved his life and he treated him like a son." said Scorpius casually.

"So any ideas on where to find his portrait or something?" asked Rose.

"Oh yeah, thats what where doing aren't we." said Albus, snapping out of discussion.

"Honestly." said Rose, walking past them.

"Maybe James knows." said Albus, pointing to James sitting against a wall reading.

"Hello James." said Rose happily walking towards him.

"Yes Rose?" asked James as he closed the book.

"Do you know where we might find a picture os Severus Snape?" asked Scorpius.

"Probably in the memorial room." said James.

"Where's that?" asked Albus.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, ask her, she goes there all the time." said James, pointing down the hall to a first year Ravenclaw.

"Excuse me, but do you know..." Scorpius fell silent as he looked at the girl.

"Hi." said the girl turning to the three, she had a pale skin with rosie cheeks, slanted brown eyes, and long wavy black hair.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley." said Rose, extending her hand.

"Mai Coroner." she said softly.

"Scorpius." he choked out.

"I'm Albus Potter." said Albus, happily.

"Potter? Son of Harry Potter." she said in shock.

"Yes." Albus hissed, he had tried best to avoid this.

"My mother dated your father when she was at Hogwarts." she said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" asked Albus in shock.

"Yeah, my mom was Cho Chang." said the girl.

"I think I heard my mom talk about her once." said Rose.

"Mine too." said Albus.

"Your friend doesn't talk much does he?" asked Mai, looking at Scorpius.

"I guess." said Albus with a shrug.

"He's nervous around new people, I think." said Rose.

"Hi." said Scorpius.

"Is he okay?" asked Mai.

"He's fine." said Rose as she stomped on his foot and he gave a small yelp.

"Oh, we came over here to ask if you know where the Memorial Room is?" asked Albus.

"I was just heading there." she said with a smile.

"Did your family lose someone in the war?" asked Rose.

"No. I go there to look at everyone who lost their life. I originally went there to look at a picture of Cedric Diggery. My mom and him where really close, they even went to a Ball together." she said cheerfully as they walked down the hall.

"So how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" asked Albus.

"It's okay. Potions is a killer though. I have issues memorizing the boiling process. I over boiled one yesterday and it blew up." she said nervously.

"Is that why the room was purple?" asked Rose with a smile.

"Yes." said Mai with a giggle.

"I thought it was an improvement." said Scorpius, joining in.

"It's about time, where you having a brain raspberry?" asked Albus.

"A what?" he asked in confusion.

"It's a muggle expression, my Uncle Dudley uses it." said Albus as they now stood outside a room.

"This is it." said Mai as she opened the black wood door.

As they entered they where in amazement. The room was huge and bright with hundreds of pictures on it. There where dates marking if they had died before, after, during, as a result, or where related to the death caused by Voldermort. It started at the very first and Albus stopped suddenly and looked to see pictures of the Order and of his grandparents. They where dancing and smiling happily. It wasn't a painting so it didn't interact, but Albus smiled at how much he resembled his grandmother. He had her face shape and eyes. His dad had only his mother's nose and eyes.

"Lilly and James Potter. Are those your grandparents?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes." said Albus, as he continued looking at all the photos.

They moved down now examining the photos and painting. Some paintings waved cheerfully. They reached near the end where sixty painting where with gold frames. Dumbledore, smiled brilliantly at them and muttered something about golden, but they couldn't really hear him. There was a picture of Frank and Alice Longbottom at the bottom and Rose made a comment.

"They died after years of insanity. They where tortured a few months before Albus' grandparents where killed. Uhm... don't tell anyone that I told you that. I was listening in on my parents." said Rose, with a slight blush.

"Wouldn't even if I was forced." said Scorpius.

"There." said Albus, pointing to a greasy haired man sleeping in the portrait.

"Severus Snape?" asked Rose, shyly.

"Snape?" said Scorpius a little louder.

"Oi!" said Albus, knocking on the frame.

"WHAT DO YOU LITTLE RATS WANT!" he screamed as he snapped up.

"Hi." said the three.

"What the hell. Oh god they procreated." said Snape in horror.

"How are you?" asked Albus, which Scorpius rolled his eyes at.

"Oh just dandy." said Snape, annoyed,"Potter, why don't you just run along."

"Your not very nice." said Rose, eyes narrowing.

"Your Granger and Weasley's?" Rose nodded, "Listen brat, take the other brats and leave. If your smart like your mother, you'll listen."

"I am, but I have my dad's will to intaganize." said Rose, with a smile.

"Why would are dad's name us after that?" asked Scorpius.

"I don't know, maybe he used to be nicer." shrugged Albus.

"Malfoy and Potter?" Snape was shocked, "Do your father's know your friends."

"My dad said it was good." said Albus beaming.

"My dad says he disapproves, but my mom says he's just being stubborn for attention." said Scorpius.

"What about you?" asked Snape to Rose.

"Well Albus is my cousin and my dad hates me being friends with Scorpius, but my mom says its wonderful." said Rose, cheerfully.

"Albus? Scorpius?" asked Snape in disgust.

"Albus Severus if you want to be specific." said Albus, dusting the painting with his hand.

"Scorpius Severus." said Scorpius, doing the same.

"Your frame is rather dirty." said Rose.

"Albus Severus." said Snape with wide eyes.

"Yup." said Albus.

"Scorpius Severus." Snape twitched.

"Yeah." nodded Scorpius.

"What-THE-HECK where your parents thinking?!" screamed Snape.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing." said Rose, Snape was leaving the portrait.

"Where are you going? We came here to talk to you." said Albus.

"I am going to find the drunken Monks and get a drink." said Snape leaving.

"He seems... lovely." said Mai cautiously as she finished looking at Cedric.

"Yeah, I bet." came the voice of Fred Weasley II from the door.

"Hey Fred." said all three at once.

"What are you half pints doing here?" asked Fred, then nodded towards Mai, showing he wasn't implying her.

"Came here to see Snape." said Albus.

"Oh, okay. Just don't bother him too much, okay." said Fred walking off.

"Why not?" asked Albus, but Fred was gone.

"Thanks Mai. So now to Hagrid's?" asked Rose, waving good bye to Mai.

"Wasn't Mai beautiful?" asked Scorpius to Albus.

"Yeah, she's pretty." said Albus, also looking back.

"Hey?" said Rose.

"Her hair looks so soft." said Scorpius in a dream state.

"I like people's eyes. Her's where pretty, but I've seen more enchanting." said Albus calmly.

"Hey are we going to Hagrid's?" asked Rose.

"Yeah." said the two snapping back to reality.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Next Chapter... the mystery starts and what troubles will befall the young proteges**_

Review please. I'm going to try at least weekly updates of this.


	4. The Voice From The Forest

I will respond to people I cannot contact by writing in reply before the story.

First off THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! Much love -glomp-

**jayness:: **OMG! Thanks so much for the review, yeah I have to work on grammar and spelling. I'm trying. I also really enjoyed writing those scenes, I wanted to have some realistic humor. I had to catch myself once and remind myself they where 11 and not older. I'm glad you think I did well on that. Snape and the portrait will return. Thanks again :D

**tara:: **I am really trying to get the grammar better and yeah I have been looking in the book. Thanks for correcting Goyale, now that I know its Goyle, I have corrected the previous chaps. Thanks.

Most others with question, I have already responded, **Thanks everyone!**

On with the story. The lyrics or chants kinda, belong to 'Celtic Wemon.'

* * *

**Next Generation: Secrets of Hogwarts**

_Chapter 4_

_The Voice from the Forest_

* * *

"I wonder where Gwarp is?" asked Rose as she looked towards the forest as they walked to the cabin, the cabin had increased in size since back when Harry and the others went to school.

"Who's Gwarp?" asked Scorpius.

"Hagrid's brother." said Albus as he knocked on the large wooden door.

"Is he tall too?" asked Scorpius, casually.

"He's a giant." said Rose calmly.

"WHAT?" Scorpius' eyes where wide.

"Yeah, he lives in the forest. He's really nice." said Rose.

"What else lives in the forest." asked Scorpius, he wanted to know why they where not supposed to be in it.

"My dad said there's giant spiders, Centaurs, and Unicorns." said Rose, excitedly.

"Oh there's much more 'in 'at Rosie." came Hagrid's booming voice as he opened the door.

"Hello Hagrid." said Albus, cheerfully.

"Ello Al, Rosie, Scorpius." said Hagrid, smiling at the three as they walked in.

"Is Auntie Olymp home?" asked Rosie.

"No, she's in France. Think she 'ed, she'd be back Monday." said Hagrid as he got some tea, "Did you read your letters?"

"No." said Rose, now thinking about it.

"I have mine in my pocket, but I haven't read it, why?" asked Albus.

"Oh Teddy wrote me a letter and said he wrote you about it. Apparently the bill passed." said Hagrid, with a big grin.

"You mean the one with werewolves." said Rose, excitement beaming.

"Yeah. No more job discrimination with werewolves and no registration required." said Hagrid as he pored them tea.

"No offense, but isn't that dangerous?" asked Scorpius.

"Werewolves are people, not some sort of animal." yelled Rose.

"I didn't mean anything by it." said Scorpius in defense.

"So, what else?" asked Albus, ignoring the argument.

"The new wolfsbane potion is being given free to any lycan who wants it." came a voice from the cabin door.

"Oh 'Ello Teddy." said Hagrid, as the man walked in.

"Teddy!" yelled Albus as he ran towards him.

Teddy's hair was a deep blue with black tips today. It was neatly cut, which clashed with his wardrobe. His clothes where a little over sized, which was purposely done. He messed up Albus' already wild hair and smiled. His amber eyes glowing with happiness as he walked in, or rather lept in.

"So the new potion is being distributed, freely?" asked Rose.

Teddy sat down in one of Hagrid's chairs and graciously took some tea as Victorie walked in a few minutes later. She had stopped to talk to one of her classmates. Her waist length blonde hair was tied back and she was dressed in muggle clothing with a cloak over it. The group talked a little while, but it was starting to get dark so the trio decided to head back to the castle reluctantly.

"Teddy seems nice, but what his obsession with werewolf rights?" asked Scorpius, scooting away from Rose.

"His dad was a werewolf." said Rose, "He died in the war along with Teddy's mom."

"My dad helped raise him with Teddy's grandmother." said Albus, "He's like my big brother."

"Oh." said Scorpius, starting to understand.

"It's getting really dark, come on." said Rose, ahead of them.

They caught up to her and walked towards the castle. They where halfway to the castle when Albus stomach learched in a sharp pain. He stopped and the others continued to walk up the hill, not noticing this. He began to hear a type of humming emit from inside the forest, he stopped and looked. The sound seemed to be everywhere, until he saw something white like a ghost walking by and he could hear it coming from it. It sounded female and the shape looked like a women.

"Albus!" said Rose as her and Scorpius jogged back down the hill by him.

"Do you see that?" asked Albus, pointing to the glowing shape, who stood in front of some trees.

"I don't see anything." said Scorpius, looking in the exact direction Albus pointed.

"Me neither." said Rose, "Come on, dinner is in a few minutes."

"I can see her, she's right there." said Albus. franticly.

"Al, there's nothing there." said Scorpius, who grabbed Albus' arm and started to pull him up hill, "Come on, I'm hungry."

_'I hear your voice on the wind'_

"She's talking, don't you hear her, its like a Bell." said Albus, getting angry at their 'joke.'

"I don't hear ANY thing." said Rose.

"The only thing I hear is you raving like a loon, come on." said Scorpius, yanking Albus now.

_'And I hear you call out my name.'_

"Wait, she just said that we said her name." said Albus, hushing them.

_'Listen my Child! I am the voice of your history.' _she gestured to him.

"Albus, if your hearing voices, I think we should go to the hospital wing." said Rose, now concerned.

"I think he's also seeing things Rose." said Scorpius quietly.

_'Be not afraid--come follow me. Answer my call and I'll set you...' _she began to walk away.

"Albus." said Scorpius and Rose as he tried to pull away.

"I have to follow her." said Albus angrily.

_'Free...' _he heard her say as she looked one last time at him and walked.

"Let go Scorpius!" yelled Albus, and when Scorpius didn't, he punched him hard in the nose causing him to fall back.

"ALBUS!" yelled Rose as she ran to help Scorpius' bleeding nose and saw her cousin run into the forbidden forest.

_'I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain.' _she picked up speed as Albus ran after her.

_'I am the voice of your hunger and pain.' _she said quietly and he ignored the pain in his gut.

_'I am the voice that always is calling you.' _he jumped over a log and tried to catch up to her.

"Wait! I can't keep up." said Albus and was shocked as she slowed a little.

_'I am the voice---I will remain.' _she said spinning around and turning in a new direction.

_'I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone.' _he avoided a branch covered in leaves.

_'The dance of the leaves when autumn winds blow.' _as he caught up to her more, he noticed branches bending towards her.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to catch up to her, as they went deeper and deeper into the forest.

_'Ne'er do I sleep throughout the cold winter long. I am the force that in springtime will grow.' _he almost stopped as her face seemed to flicker in a smirk.

_'I am the voice of the past that will always be.' _she again turned down a darker path.

_'Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields.' _her voice seemed darker, he wanted to stop following her but his feet didn't listen.

_'I am the voice of your future.' _she picked up speed and so did he.

_'I am the voice.' _she slowed now and was in a small clearing.

_'I am the voice of your future.' _she seemed to fade into a stone.

Albus walked over to the stone. He was compelled to grab it. It almost glowed, he forgot about how he wanted to turn back earlier. Now all he wanted was the stone, the women seemingly had not excited now, but the red stone that lay there, glowing green. He knelt down and moved the branches that blocked it. His whole being was aching as he reached for it, like it was a part of him. His eyes where burning, his vision focused on nothing but the stone. He felt cold as his fingers where less than an inch away. Before he could grab it, something yanked him up by the arm. He snapped back, he remembered he was in the forbidden forest.

"What do you think your doing!" he heard Teddy's voice, but his vision was still lost to the stone, "Albus? Albus!?"

"W-what. . " Albus looked up at him, Teddy looked furious and even his hair was a violent crimson.

"Albus, what on earth where you doing? You could have gotten attacked or killed." Teddy's anger fell into concern and his hair turned brown, "Come on, when we get back I want you to tell me what happened. It's not safe here, it's night time and where at least a mile in here."

"H-how did you f-find me?" Albus felt Teddy's hand on his.

"Well after I heard Rose yell, I came out. I could still pick up your sent. Your lucky it's a full moon and I was around. I may not be a werewolf, but my senses are increased remember. Now what if I hadn't been here, there are ROGUE werewolves around here. Get on." he said crouching down so Albus could get on his back.

"I'm sorry." said Albus as Teddy began to move quickly back trough the path.

"You better save that for Scorpius, any harder and you would have broke his nose." Teddy pronounced broke a little louder.

"I-I punched him?" asked Albus, he didn't remember this, then again he couldn't really recall why he was in the forest.

"Yes you punched him, and pretty hard too. I'd give you props if it had been someone messing with you. But correct me if I'm wrong, isn't he like your best friend?" asked Teddy, watching around him.

"I really don't remember punching him." said Albus, biting his lip, "I remember a kind of ghost women and that's all. Is he mad."

"Gee, I don't know. Let's think. If I was trying to keep my friend safe and he punches me in the face. Yeah I'd think I'd BE angry." said Teddy sarcasticly.

"Teddy?" asked Albus.

"Yeah Al?"

"Are you going to tell dad?" asked Albus.

"Al, if I don't and he finds out, I am going to be in sooo much trouble." said Teddy as they could now see the forest edge.

"Can it wait until the holiday so I can tell him?" asked Albus, he was getting nervous.

"I guess." said Teddy, "But you might want to tell Scorpius and Rose that so it doesn't slip to your brother or Fred. I'll talk to Hagrid in Victorie."

"Thanks Teddy." said Albus, giving a weak smile.

"No problem, but promise me you wont EVER do that again and you'll talk to Madame Pomfry." said Teddy, his hair now back to normal blue as they left the forest.

"Promise." said Albus as he gave Teddy a hug.

"Okay." said Teddy, messing up his hair.

"Albus, are you alright?" asked Hagrid as he hurried over to him, eyes wide and fearful.

"I'm fine." said Albus, looking passed him and for Scorpius.

Scorpius was sitting by the cabin where Rose and Victoire where talking to him. Albus walked over there slowly, hoping that Scorpius wasn't too mad. He was expecting Scorpius to be fuming, even hostile towards him. Scorpius didn't look angry, he looked hurt and not because of the nose. Rose on the other hand, looked ballistic.

"ALBUS POTTER! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING!?" it didn't sound like a question even.

"I don't know, listen Rose." he was cut off.

"Why did you run into the forest?! Why did you punch Scorpius, he was trying to stop you?! You idiot." growled Rose.

"Rose, let him talk." said Teddy, holding her back.

"I'm glad your alive! Now I can kill you!" her cheeks and ears where pure red.

"Rose!" yelled Scorpius, "Let him talk."

"Scorpius I'm sorry I punched you. Do you forgive me? I'm really, really sorry." Albus was mostly concerned about his friendship rather than his ranting cousin.

"Whatever." said Scorpius, holding ice to his nose.

"I'm sorry." said Albus again, he felt like crying or at least screaming.

"You should be!" yelled Rose.

"Give it a rest Rose." said Victoire.

"Wait until your parents find out, you know very well who'll they'll blame." said Rose.

"That's your parents Rose." said Albus, snapping back, "And don't tell them. If you do they'll tell mine and I WANT to tell them myself on holiday."

"Oh whatever." she growled as she walked back by Scorpius, "Let's go. Come on Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" Albus walked towards him.

"Yeah."

"How mad at me are you?" asked Albus, Scorpius sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, okay. Just don't ever do that again." said Scorpius. "So what happened?"

"I don't remember. Did I follow her? I remember seeing her and you guys didn't and the next thing I knew... Teddy was yelling at me and I was looking at a rock." said Albus.

"Okay, you better come up with something more exciting to tell me if you want my full forgiveness." said Scorpius, with a smirk, "At least dramatize it a bit."

"Fine . . . . hmm. There was a giant spider chasing me while I followed her." he tried.

"Was there really." said Rose, turning to him in shock.

"No. He asked me to dramatize, so I am." said Albus.

"Tell me more of your "exciting" adventure after we eat." said Scorpius smiling.

"Will you two be serious? Honestly. Albus went chasing into the forbidden forest after something no one could see or hear. He also punched you." said Rose.

"Come on Rosie, lighten up. He's fine and it's not like I'm dying. My nose will be swollen and that's about it." said Scorpius.

"Don't you realize he ran into a dangerous forest and he did it because he saw something." said Rose, stopping half way up the hill.

"If your going to get worked up over it, let's just not talk about it. He already said he doesn't remember why he did. The end, story over." said Scorpius.

"How can you not be angry or worried." said Rose.

"Because he understands." said Albus.

"What? And I don't?" she said.

"I didn't mean it that way Rose. . . just. Please don't talk about it or tell anyone. Please Rosie." said Albus, pleadingly.

"Fine." she said in a huge sigh.

"Scorpius..." he was cut off.

"I'm not saying a word. Otherwise I'd have to tell them you punched me. That would make me look like a wimp." said Scorpius.

"So what exactly are your going to tell them happened to your nose?" asked Rose as they walked into the castle.

"Nothing happened, I tripped. I can just go to the hospital wing and ask Madame Pomfry to heal it up." said Scorpius.

"Yeah, I promised Teddy I'd go as well." said Albus.

"Fine. We eat and then sort this out." said Rose.

"Sort what out?" asked Fred coming from an opposite hall.

"Nothing." said the trio.

"Uh huh." said Fred, not believing a word, "Where have you been all day?"

"Around." said Scorpius.

"I will find out what you three did." said Fred.

"We didn't do anything." said Rose.

"Sure." said Fred, as he walked into the Great Hall.

"Great now him and James are going to be following us everywhere." said Albus.

"We'll have to hide the map on him." said Rose.

"What map?" asked Scorpius.

"We'll explain later." said Albus.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Ending sucked, I know. Have any ideas on how to edit it, please tell me.


	5. Warning From A Friend

Hello Everyone. . . I will be taking a bit longer to post because I have some new help on grammar and stuff. I am in search of a beta reader right now. Anyway, lets continue on with the chapter, shall we.

**Next Generation: Mysteries of Hogwarts**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

__

Albus had gotten up early Sunday morning and had decided to watch his brother's Quidditch practice. The first Quidditch game of the season would be later that day and he had never seen the full team practice together. Lynn would come over during the summer a lot and make James and Fred practice. Albus and Rose would always laugh when she'd boss them around when they where in the air and then when they touched the ground she would become sweet and caring again. He sat in one of the stands and watched. It was cold with the dew still falling and with no sun to warm him.

"Hello Albus." came the voice of Serendipity from behind him.

"Hey Seri." he smiled.

"So what happened yesterday?" she asked, her normal cheery voice gone as she played with the many bangles on her wrists.

"What?" he turned to look directly at her.

"You said this summer, that on Saturday's you'd eat breakfast with me." she titled her head.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." he really had forgotten the plans he had made with her in summer.

"That's okay, just eat with me next Saturday, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." he smiled, "So how's your everyone.."

"My mum said she's fine. My dad was telling me today. Franklin's fourth birthday is next weekend, I got him a Popperdink." she said with a large smile.

"A what?" asked Albus, eyebrow raised.

"It's a toy. It looks like a small dragon. You push it's tail and it spins around and shoots bubbles from it's mouth. I got my sister a pink one for her birthday and got him a green one." she explained it with wide eyes and a bit fast.

"How old is your sister going to be again?" asked Albus, mentally noting to get a present for Franklin and Serendipity's sister.

"Oh Alice is going to be ten. She'll be coming to school next year. To be honest, I'm not really looking forward too it. She's a bit strange, you know that. I wish my little brother was a bit older. He won't come to school until two years after I graduate." said Serendipity, her voice drifting as she watched a bludger hit someone's broom.

"He'll be able to go to school with my sister." said Albus reassuringly.

"Oh! Do you know who's hosting the christmas party this year?" asked Serendipity.

"My uncle Dudley." said Albus with a smile.

"Oh he's nice, but he's always so nervous when someone does magic without warning. I thought it was funny what happened last year. You know how he talked your dad into not using magic to put up the tree. They did and the tree fell on your dad, your uncle, Ron, and my dad." she giggled.

"Yeah. They really shouldn't have gotten that big of a tree though." said Albus, thinking about last years fiasco.

"Well, I'm going to head in, I still haven't eaten yet. I also have to go see my dad." she jumped up and headed down.

"Hey, wait up. I'll come with you." said Albus, walking over to her.

They headed down the stairs and walked across the grounds. Albus could see the sun rise across the lake, it was almost hidden by clouds however. Serendipity was talking to him but he wasn't focused on what she was saying, he was glancing at the forest. He had saw something but was trying to force himself to look away. He continued walking next to Serendipity, but his eyes had now transfixed on a small part of the forest where he could see something or someone watching him.

"Albus? Are you listening to me?" asked Serendipity.

"Oh yeah, sorry." said Albus, looking at her.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, g-great idea. Brilliant even." he almost slapped himself, why did he have to stutter when he lied.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" asked Serendipity.

"I'm sorry, I saw something in the forest." said Albus.

"Okay, I'll forgive you this time... but three annoyances and I will be forced to sick a Crumple-Horned Snorkak on you." she smiled.

"You found one?" his eyes wide.

"No, not yet. Next summer my parents said we could go to Sweden and look for some." she smiled as they entered the green house.

"That sounds awesome, you have to get lots of pictures." she nodded to him.

"Hello Daddy." said Serendipity, happily as Neville sat at a table writing.

"Hello Sweety. Hello Albus." said Neville, looking up from his work.

"Hi Professor Longbottom." said Albus.

"Al, where not in class." said Neville.

"Sorry, been trying to get used to it." said Albus as he and Serendipity sat down at the table.

"So what are you two up too?" asked Neville, sorting out his papers.

"We where watching Quidditch practice." said Serendipity.

"Where's Rose and Mr. Malfoy?" asked Neville.

"Scorpius was still sleeping when I left. Rose was doing her work." said Albus.

"Daddy, I'm going to go get something to eat and come back. Do you want anything?" asked Serendipity, getting up.

"No thanks, I'll eat in a little bit." said Neville smiling at her.

"Okay." she said walking towards the door.

"Bye Neville." said Albus getting up.

"Just wait Albus, Serendipity you go ahead." said Neville quickly.

"Yes." said Albus, sitting back down.

"I need to talk to you." said Neville, his face serious.

"What about?" asked Albus.

"I hear you've been seeing things." said Neville.

"Uhm." Albus was confused, who had told on him, "Did Rose tell you?"

"Actually no. She was here however. Her and Mr. Malfoy where rather concerned. They came to talk to me last night." said Neville.

"Scorpius told you?" now Albus was just angry.

"I was rather surprised myself. Now why don't you tell me what you saw. Have you seen it any other time?" said Neville.

"It was nothing." said Albus.

"Al, I won't tell Harry. However, you should..." said Neville.

"I will. . . on holiday break." said Albus, "It was really nothing. It was like a women's ghost, that's all. She disappeared."

"What did she look like?" asked Neville.

"I can't really remember." said Albus, he tried to think back.

"Did she look young or older?" asked Neville.

"She had long hair. The only thing I could see of her face was her smile." said Neville, thinking back.

"She smiled at you?" asked Neville.

"For a bit. . . I think once she seemed a little... dark." said Albus, sudden images forced their way back and he felt like he was chasing the women again.

"You said she disappeared?" asked Neville, he looked tense.

"Yeah, it was into a rock or more like a polished stone. It was red. . . and. . . it glowed." said Albus, he was getting nervous that Neville wasn't commenting yet.

"What did you do when she went into the stone?" Neville was biting his finger nail.

"I was going to grab it. Then Teddy stopped me." Albus didn't want to tell him that he felt like he was being forced sometimes, he wasn't sure how to even word it right.

"That's all?" asked Neville, his face showed no real emotion.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen or heard her any other time?" asked Neville.

"No." he said so suddenly he wanted to slap himself, he could never lie at anything.

"When have you seen this image before?" asked Neville, now Albus could hear deep concern in his voice.

"A-a few minutes before me and Serendipity came in, I think. . . don't tell Scorpius and Rose, they'll make a big deal over it." said Albus, hastily.

"What was she doing?" asked Neville.

"She was just... I guess you could say. . . watching me. Well she was far away from me, but she seemed to follow along side us." said Albus.

"Okay. Albus. If you ever see or hear her again, come tell me. Don't follow her. You shouldn't be afraid to tell Scorpius and Rose either, they have your best interest at hand, as do I. Are we clear." Neville was looking directly into Albus's eyes.

"Okay." said Albus, he sounded smaller than he was.

"Alright. Remember. Keep away from her." Albus walked out of the green house, he hoped Neville kept his promise at not telling his father.

As he walked into the castle he was beginning to understand everyones concerns. If Rose or Scorpius had done it, he'd think that they had lost it. He was still slightly angry at Scorpius for breaking his promise. Then again, he had never actually made Scorpius promise. He walked passed the Great Hall and headed towards the stairs when two people stood beside him. He looked to see James and Fred almost sandwiching him as they walked.

"What?" asked Albus.

"Nothing, little bro. We just have a question for you." said James, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder so he'd stop.

"Do you happen to know where 'The Map' went off too?" asked Fred.

"What map?" asked Albus.

"You know exactly which map." said James, arms now crossed face scrunched.

"The Marauders?" asked Albus.

"Yes." said the two at the same time.

"I don't know." this wasn't a lie, Rose must have done it the night before.

"Hmm.. okay." said James, adjusting his glasses.

"He could be lying." said Fred, stopping James from turning around by holding onto a piece of James' dark red hair.

"He can't lie. When he tries, he stutters like a fool. Come on, we'll have to look again." said James, now pulling Fred's bright red hair.

"Hey, how'd you beat me here. You guys where on the grounds a few minutes ago?" asked Albus, after thinking for a few seconds.

"What can we say, we have our ways." said Fred with a smirk, making his freckles seem more clustered on his left cheek.

Albus headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room, the game would be soon and he wanted to make sure Scorpius and Rose where getting ready. He entered the room casually and looked around, neither of the two where there. Then he heard Rose's voice from up in the boys dormitory. He happily ran up the steps and walked in, hearing Scorpius say something about sleep.

"The games in an hour, lets go." said Albus in his normal cheer.

"Scorpius is sick, he's going to stay and sleep, so lets give him rest." an almost demanding Rose said.

"But, he'll miss the game." Albus pleaded.

"Let's just go, he doesn't feel well." said Rose, and she started tugging him down the stairs.

"Okay, but when I come back we need to talk Scorpius." said Albus as he was being forced to walk down the steps.

Even though he really wasn't mad at Scorpius anymore, he still wanted to talk to him about it. That and see what he thought about him seeing, what he now knew was the women, in the forest again. He waited for Rose to put on her coat and then they left for the grounds. The game wasn't for a while yet, but they wanted good seats. Rose stopped for a second as they passed the Forbidden Forest, she looked scared for a second, but then snapped back.

"So, why did you want Scorpius to come so badly." she said with a smile.

"Actually I wanted him to meet mom and dad. They always come to all of James' games, along with Uncle George." said Albus.

"I forgot about that." said Rose, smiling.

"Rose. . . I saw her again." said Albus in an almost guilty tone.

"What?" asked Rose, eyes wide.

"I didn't follow her, but she kept watching me." said Albus, he was scared now that he thought about it.

"I don't want you to get mad, but Scorpius and I went and talked to Neville. . ." she was cut off.

"I know, I talked to Neville." said Albus, with a strained smile.

"Oh." she said quietly.

"I really hope we win!" shouted Albus beaming.

"We will." said Sean Finnigan, coming up behind him.

"I've seen the Ravenclaw team, it's rather sad." said Jillian Thomas, her arm woven with Sean's.

"Oh don't tell me ye dating each other, again." said Michelle in front of them with a roll of her eyes.

"Bugger off 'Chelle." said Sean, in annoyance.

"Again?" asked Rose.

"They dated this summer, and broke up four times." said Michelle.

"That doesn't sound like a stable relationship." said Rose, Albus was silent.

"Mind ye business." said Sean, angrily.

"She's only a first year, give her a break." said Jillian, "They'll understand when their older."

"Yeah, your right." said Sean.

"Honestly, they've been driving me mad all summer." said Michelle.

"Question. How can they date? Your and Sean live in Ireland and Jillian lives in Northern Britain." said Albus.

"They've become Floo addicts. Everyday they'd Floo to each other, than they would break up and eventually Sean ended up sending love letters or Jillian apologized. It was very annoying. I'd try to ignore them, but ye have no idea how many times I walked in on them snogging." said Michelle bitterly.

"I know the feeling." said Rose, "Me and Albus here can't even go anywhere at family events without running into Teddy and Victoire."

"Once they even hid behind a tree at a picnic." said Albus.

"Was ye issues ALL summer, though?" asked Michelle.

"No. Victoire and Teddy officially started dating a month before school started. They've been trying to avoid James finding out. He did on the train though. No one was surprised, even Fred already knew." said Albus.

"Well, I'll continue talking to you about 'Snogging and Annoyances' later, I have to get a spot." said Michelle, running to get a seat by Hufflepuff's tower.

The game ended within an hour and they headed back to the castle. Everyone was surprised how short it was. James had gotten bored a half an hour with no one scoring and had gone after the snitch. As it stood it was Hufflepuff, zero and Gryffindor, 160. Albus had talked to his mom, dad, and uncle for a bit. He ran into the castle and Rose seemed to be annoyed at running to Gryffindor Tower. Eventually, he had slowed and they now entered the Common Room.

"Scorpius, where back!" yelled Albus as he ran to the dormitory.

"Let him sleep!" yelled Rose after him.

"He's not here." said Albus is shock.

"What do you mean he's not here?" asked Rose.

"He's not, his bed is empty." said Albus, he was slightly disappointed.

"Maybe he's in the library." suggested Rose.

"Why?" asked Albus.

"To read." she said giving him a questioning look.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm going to look for him. You coming?" asked Albus.

"No, I need to make sure all my work is done and recheck it." said Rose, "Do you want me to recheck yours?"

"No, Scorpius looked over mine." said Albus with a smile.

"Oh. Well. Good for Scorpius." muttered Rose, bitterly.

"I m-made him actually. Maybe, y-you c-could recheck it." said Albus wincing at her anger, Rose was dangerous when angered.

"Really?" asked Rose, with a slight smile.

"Yeah." said Albus.

"Okay." she happily as she looked over his.

Rose had always done this for Albus. Unlike most wizarding children, they had gone to Muggle primary school. Harry had talked Ginny into letting the kids go to muggle schools so they could also learn muggle skills. Albus had been quite gifted at Art Class back in the school. Hermione had also had the same arrangement with Ron about the kids. Rose had always had A's in everyone of her classes, and she especially liked Math.

She hadn't made many friends at muggle school, she had a couple people she'd talk to though. Albus on the other hand, seemed to be an outcast. Even though she wasn't adapting well to Scorpius, she could understand how important he was to Albus. He was, in a way, Albus' first friend, other than herself. Rose was just concerned if he was a real friend or not, he had been rather quick to talk to Neville. Rose sighed, she didn't want to tell them that she had seen the women in the forest that afternoon. It was now dinner time and Rose got up to leave when the portrait hole burst open and Albus looked scared.

"Rose! It's Scorpius, come quick." he said and ran back out, she followed quickly.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**What happened to Scorpius? Find out Next! 


	6. The Trouble With Being Scorpius Malfoy

Now for what was going on with Scorp.

**Next Generation: Secrets of Hogwarts**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Scorpius lay in bed, unmoving. The sun wasn't up yet, but he could see Albus had already gone off somewhere. He didn't care right now, he had other things on his mind. One being that he had gone against Albus' wishes and had talked to someone about what Albus had done, but he was certain it was the right choice to talk to Professor Longbottom. Apart from that he had also been focusing on a letter from home that ran though his head. He was waiting for Christmas break eagerly now.

His father never signed I love you or love, just Sincerely or something else. Sometimes it made him doubt how his father felt about him sometimes. Besides that he was worried more than ever about his mother, she had been in poor health for almost ten years now. His father had wrote him rather than her and that worried him to no end. His father wouldn't tell him if his mother was getting worse if he didn't ask. There lay Scorpius' problem, part of him didn't want to know, part of him wanted everything to be perfect. He really did want to go home.

He didn't know if it was for his mother or if he was just home sick. He felt empty inside, but he didn't know why. No, it wasn't emptiness, it was like an ominous feeling. He turned his head to look out the window to see the weather. Even though the sun was now peaking, Scorpius didn't want to get up. He could hear all the others moving around, eager for the Quidditch game today. Scorpius waited for everyone to leave before shifting too much..

"Scorpius." came to voice of Rose by the steps.

"Rose, what are you doing in the boy's dormitory?" he sat up and felt liquid poor down his cheeks, he hadn't realized he'd been crying.

"Are you okay, Albus left hours ago." said Rose, coming closer the his curtain.

"I'm fine, just go away. . . I don't feel well." said Scorpius, in true he didn't either.

"Maybe we could take you to. . ." she was cut off.

"Rose, I just want to sleep okay." said Scorpius, and to his horror, he heard Albus running up the steps.

"The games in an hour, let's go." said Albus with his normal cheer.

"Scorpius is sick, he's going to stay and sleep, so lets give him rest." an almost demanding Rose said.

"But, he'll miss the game." Albus sounded sad.

"Let's just go, he doesn't feel well." said Rose, he could almost picture her dragging him down the steps.

"Okay, but when I come back we need to talk Scorpius." said Albus as his voice drifted away.

Scorpius lay in a feetal position with his pillow for a half hour, not daring to move. Then when he was sure no one would come, he got up and started writing back to his father and mother. He had never been one to write long letters, but instead wrote it bluntly.

After a bit he got dressed and walked to the Owlry. He was glad everyone was too busy with getting ready for the game to even notice the blonde existed. He saw Albus, Rose, and Michelle Finnigan heading towards the grounds. He moved out of sight of the group and eventually made it into the Owlry.

He sent the letter off with his Lesser Sooty Owl, Misk. The owl was not to be expected of the Malfoy family, most of their owls at home where large and regal looking, just like the white peacocks they owned. His owl however, was small with a huge head and two massive red eyes and it was very loud. When he had been shopping with his parents for school supplies, he had been allowed to choose his own animal. Both his parents had been rather annoyed with his choice, but they had allowed him to get it.

"Let the Games Begin!" came the voice of Nick Jordan, a fifth year Gryffindor, from the Quidditch field.

Scorpius began to think about going to the Common Room or maybe even going to the game, when something caught his eyes as he leaned out of the tower. There by a small clearing near the forest he saw something in white, it seemed to be walking towards the Quiditch Field, but then he noticed it vanish. Albus wasn't seeing things, their really was something and he could have sworn it had looked at him.

He headed down to the Great Hall and then out the doors. As he walked to the exit, he hesitated. He was sure that everyone in the school was at the game, and he was there alone at the moment. He wasn't sure that he wanted to go search for the spirit, but he headed to the forest against his better judgment. He reached the path entrance where he had seen her. He shook off his fears and stepped inside a little ways, after all it was daytime. He glanced down the hill at the Hagrid hut, and then walked deeper into the forest. He got fifteen feet and saw nothing, so he turned back.

_'Where are you going?'_

He stopped dead and turned around. There was the women that Albus had been talking about. Unlike Albus, he could see her full face. She had long hair that looked as if it may had been black in really life. Her chin was pointed and she looked soft a regal. As he looked into her eyes, he saw something dark and dangerous in them, though they where trying to be sweet. He backed up to the end of the forest, trying to get out but now turn his back to her.

_'Why do you go Malfoy? Don't be afraid, You may run but I am your future.'_

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked, how did she know him.

_'Come, don't be frightened.'_ she turned and gestured for him to follow over her shoulder.

He wanted to follow her, but he closed his eyes. When he opened them she had gone, he ran the last few feet and headed back to the castle. Suddenly he really didn't feel well and he wanted to vomit, but he held the urge. He glanced over his shoulder again and he could see her face, she looked, in his mind, deathly evil. He walked quicker and pushed passed a couple of random students as he moved trough the Great Hall and into the third floor hallway. He blinked, how had he gotten there so fast.

"Malfoy, what are you running from?" came a sneering male voice behind him, he turned to see Christopher Goyle and some Slytherine goons.

"Probably his ugly face." laughed a raven haired girl next to him, the three others behind them laughed.

"That was rather rude of you to push us." said one of them, he sounded french.

"Maybe we could return the favor, in three folds." said Christopher.

"Rather intriguing statement, oh sorry Goyle. That means interesting, doubt you know that either." said Scorpius, with a smug smirk, he knew he would pay for that.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy." before Scorpius could react, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face and he blacked out.

He opened his eyes and saw he in a rather dirty bathroom. It was Mertile's bathroom, he tried to sit up, but as he did he felt nothing but pain. He stopped, but his body was throbbing. He tried to move his arm, but he couldn't feel half his body. They must have really done a number on him. He had the urge to cough, his hair was also soaked, as where most of his robes. His body automaticly turned on its side as he coughed, which caused a sick pain and he felt dizzy. He fell on his back again and was going to yell in pain when the door swung open.

"Scorp!" came the voice of Albus Potter, then everything went black.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Evil and Short I know, but hey Malfoy's have a bad rap. You want to know something, I actually had this chapter written to be chapter 5.


	7. Parental Development

I fixed the previous chapter, that was a bit pitiful with all the errors, I am sorry. Now enter some more familiar chars.

_**Many thanks to **_Jayness_**and my new co-writer **_Yenny2206.

* * *

**Next Generation: Mysteries of Hogwarts**

_Chapter 7_

* * *

__

Rose ran with Albus into the third floor bathroom. Mertile was leaned over trying to talk Scorpius into consciousness. Rose covered her mouth to cover up a scream. She could see that Albus had put his coat under Scorpius's head to get him out of the water. He as if someone had tossed him in there. His clothes where dirty and she could swear she had seen a foot print or two on him. Bruises, a disgusting green color, had started to form on the parts of skin she could see. His hair had blood in it and she could see it trickling from his mouth and nose.

"Everyone's still out on the field!" screamed Albus, he looked panicked and tearful.

Though it was dinner time, most people where still celebration the win in various places. Rose knew she was crying, though she wasn't sure if it was because of Scorpius or the fact she had never seen her cousin cry before. She heard steps in the hallway and ran out the door. Fred and James where walking, still in Quidditch clothes and brooms over their shoulders.

"James, Fred Hurry!" she shouted and gestured them to follow her.

They dropped their broomsticks and did as she said. They wheren't sure what it was, but she had looked upset. Before either of them could ask her what was the problem, they could see for their own eyes. Albus was kneeling over Scorpius and Rose had held the door open for them.

"What happened?" asked James, eyes wide.

"I found him like this, I think someone beat him up." said Albus.

"Well no duh." said Fred as he and James walked over to the boys.

"What are you waiting for!" yelled Rose, "Pick him up and go to the hospital wing, now!"

"We are, we are! Just want to make sure nothings seriously broken, I don't want to hurt him more than he already is!" yelled James.

Fred picked up Scorpius as quickly as he could without hurting him. Once he had him scooped in his arms, he stood up and James now led the way for the group. Most people where still on the field or at dinner, so it was pretty easy to get through the hallways. As they reached the hospital wing, James went back the way they had came without a word. Rose and Albus opened the door for Fred.

"Oh my!" they heard a clang and Madame Pomfry was over by them, directing to the nearest bed, "Put him here Mr. Weasley. What happened?!"

"We don't know. We went to the game. He stayed behind because he wasn't feeling well." said Rose, cautiously.

"Goodness." muttered Madame Pomfry as she looked at Scorpius, then looked up at the group, "Wait outside."

"We want to stay with Scorpius." said Albus.

"Just wait in the chair then." said Madame Pomfry.

"Geesh, they really had a go at him, didn't they?" asked Fred, wincing as he saw a particular nasty bruise on Scorpius' shoulder, "I reckon a Bludger to the head three times would feel better."

"Do you mind." glared Rose as Albus had started to get even more pale in the face then in the previous moments.

"Sorry Al." said Fred, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"There we go, he's bandaged up now. Thank goodness for magic, that might have taken a lot longer otherwise. You can stay here if you like, but he'll be out for a while. His wounds where pretty serious, but a few days and the medicine should have worked. I am going to inform the Headmaster of this." said Madame Pomfry, as she hustled passed them.

Scorpius' head was bandaged and you could still see some blood seeping trough. His left arm, which they assumed was broken, was wrapped tightly. His left leg was also bandaged and raised above him. The bruises could be seen a lot more in the light and they where green and purple. The shoulder of his left arm had a bruise that looked particularly large and nasty. At the brace on his nose, Rose had said the word broken, but Albus didn't notice because at that moment, the door burst open.

The man standing there looked slightly flustered. It took Albus a moment to realize it was Scorpius' father. They had the same hair color and nose, but other wise his face resembled the women beside him. She was a good head shorter than the man with dark hair pinned up with a silver clip. Her face was oval with high cheek bones and a small nose that slightly turned up at the end, giving her a soft caring look. Her sparkling blue green eyes where red tinted and watery as she looked at her son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." came the voice of the head-mistress, McGonagall.

"Do you mind explaining what happened?" snapped a rather angry Draco Malfoy.

"Scorpius." came the women's voice as she walked close to her bandaged son, her voice seemed soothing and yet had a slight rough sound to it.

Fred pulled Albus and Rose a little away from Scorpius and his mother. Albus didn't pretest, he knew if he said anything, he'd start stuttering. There where too many people coming into the room, instead he looked at Scorpius and his mother. She looked pale, and not because of seeing her son, she looked as if she was recovering from a flu or some other illness. She looked up at the three and she seemed to decide who they where before sitting on her son's bed and started gently stroking his face. Rose had taken to listening to Draco and McGonigall. She was currently trying to calm the angered man, but it wasn't doing much but make him more agitated.

"Draco." said the women calmly as she made eye contact, this seemed to cause Draco to hesitantly stop yelling and walk over by her.

He shot a glare at the three and Fred did the same back at him. Draco had a look of disgust etched on his face before turning to look at his son. Albus stood silent and stared at Scorpius, Rose seemed to be more concerned about Albus then Scorpius and Albus had noticed this. Fred glanced at the two to see Albus with a look of anger and decision on his face before he pulled out of Rose's grip and walked off.

"Albus." said Rose in a whisper, grabbing at his sleeve but missing.

A half an hour passed and Rose sat their nervously a little away from the Malfoy's. Fred had told her to stay there as he went to look for Albus. She had mixed feelings, a part of her was concerned for Scorpius and the other was jealous of the attention from Albus. It had been bothering her, why was Scorpius so special from everyone. She had always been Albus' best friend. Sure, she was a girl, but they had always been close. She felt, in a way, like she was loosing at a game and Scorpius was winning.

"Delilah, do you need water?" asked Draco to the women, who seemed to be hiding a cough as she nodded.

Draco, stood and kept looking around him as he made his way towards the door. He looked around the room first, to see if he could at least see a cup to get her some water from the sink on the wall. He saw some on a cabnit by the door. He walked over there and reached up and grabbed one. He got some water and headed back when he heard someone's voice talking around the door. He quickly gave his wife the water and went to go listen at the door. He heard two familiar voices.

"He's really upset. I mean he walked right over to Goyle and his friends and Bat-Bogey Hexed them. I'm actually impressed, but I am a teacher. I think you should talk to him." said the voice of Neville Longbottom in a whisper.

"Really? It seems unlike Albus to do that." came Harry Potter's voice.

"I know, he's usually so, no offense, meek." said Neville.

"None, taken. Albus, I'd like to talk to you." said Harry, and Draco could hear shuffled foot steps and then in a small voice.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Did you hex Goyle and his friends?" asked Harry, in a serious voice.

"Yes." said Albus, calmly.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because they deserved it." said Albus, a little loudly.

"Why, what did they do?" asked Harry.

"They beat up my friend, they deserved a lot worse." said Albus, bitterly.

"Who? Scorpius. Where they the ones who beat him up?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he told me when I was in the bathroom with him. When Rose ran out to find someone." said Albus.

"Albus, as much as your actions where very admirable, you should have just told one of the pro..." he was cut off.

"And what, they'd get detention. Big deal. You can't tell me that you wouldn't do the same." said Albus, accusingly.

"... Albus, you've never been one for revenge, that's your brothers for ta." said Harry.

"So. He's my friend, I'm not going to just let him get beat up and walk away." said Albus, he was getting worked up.

"Okay, calm down. Listen, personally. . . I would have done the same, but as your father. . ." he stopped for a moment, "Albus, where did you learn that spell anyway. It's only been a couple of months, you wouldn't have learned that yet."

"I read about it." said Albus.

"When?"

"I just did, okay." said Albus, "So do I get detention?"

"I am afraid so Albus." said Neville's voice, though he sounded reluctant.

"Do they?" asked Albus.

"Yes."

"Good, we can have detention together. I can do more reading." said Albus, he sounded happy.

"Albus! I understand you want to hex them seven times a day for what they did, but I forbid it." said Harry.

"Why?"

"..."

"... can I go back by Scorp?" asked Albus, his voice going back to a ginger sweet.

"Yeah." came two voices.

"You had nothing to respond I take it?"came Neville's voice to Harry.

"Nothing, I'd do the same thing." said Harry.

Draco moved away from the door as the group walked in. Albus looked at the Malfoy's and his face, that had been defiant, was now red and looking at the ground. Draco looked at the boy as he sat down next to Rose. The boy glanced at him for a second, and before Draco could stop himself, he gave a quick smile and then turned back to his son. Albus grinned at this gesture and sat calmly for a long time as Rose looked like she wanted to leave.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Not a grand ending, but it's there. No real mystery in this chap. . .


	8. Halloween Adventure Part 1

_**Thanks to **__Jayness__** and my co-writer **__Yenny2206_

**Nigel:: **Nope, not a slasher. There is way to many out there. They are 11, so couples won't develope for a while, maybe crushes, and that will probably be in one of the sequels. Yes, I am going to do their whole years and I'm happy to make your cake and help decorate it. Your reading my mind. ;D

_**Next Generation: Mysteries of Hogwarts**_

_Chapter 8_

* * *

__

Scorpius stood by the door to the detention room casually. He still had some minor bruising and a couple scraps, but he had recovered extremely well. Rose stood next to him holding her books, she rolled her eyes as Albus finally came out. She perched her lips as Albus, threw his arm around Scorpius and her, putting most weight on her. The watched as the Slytherin's walked out bitterly.

"So, more lines." said Rose.

"Yeah, it's really not that bad to be honest. Killed them however, some of them seem to not have a very good education with writing. Anyway, so did I miss anything in the hour I was in there?" asked Albus.

"No." the both said calmly.

"I love Halloween." was a loud shout from down the hall.

The three all turned their head quickly to see Serendipity talking to Mai Coroner. Serendipity had gotten rid of her Ravenclaw colors and was wearing purple and green with large black cat earrings. She had a particularly spider webbed classic witch hat. It was a Saturday and it was casual wear, but she stood out from most other students. Mai seemed to get a giggle out of it and had even decided to wear Serendipity's hat.

"Hey, what's with the decor?" asked Rose, walking over to them.

"We both love Halloween, so we decided to dress up for it. We where going to wear costumes, but I liked this." said Serendipity her eyes dreamy as she began to play with her cat earrings.

"Looks... nice." said Scorpius to the two girls.

"Thanks." said Mai sweetly.

"Thank you Scorpy." said Serendipity.

"Scorpy?" Scorpius face was contorted with many emotions, many disturbed.

"Will you eat over by us?" asked Rose.

"We'd love too." said Mai, "Well see you in a bit, we have to go put the finishing touches on our outfits."

"There both Ravenclaws?" asked Albus.

"Yeah." said Rose.

"Scorpy?"

"Let's go see Snape." said Albus happily.

"Yes, we still have to tell him what has been happening." said Rose as the group walked towards the Memorial Room.

The three walked, well Scorpius was pushed, to the room. As they entered, they stopped at the door. Everyone in the portraits where talking, there was even other people from portraits there. They slowly walked to Snape's who seemed to be finishing up a conversation with Dumbledore. He looked at the three waiting for someone to talk.

"Well what is it?" he finally snapped.

"Well, we've been meaning to come in here. You can probably help us." said Rose.

"I don't want to." said Snape.

"Too bad." said Rose.

"Scorpy?" Scorpius was still in his state of horror.

"What's his problem?" asked Snape.

"His brain is on the fritz." said Albus, calmly patting Scorpius' head.

"Well we've been seeing something strange." said Rose, continuing the conversation.

"That's nice." said Snape, looking at his nails carelessly.

"I can help." said Dumbledore.

"Nah, that's okay. Snape is all we really need." said Albus with a proud smile.

"No, ask him." said Snape quickly, "He'll help you. He helped the others, ask him."

"Don't be silly Snape. We came here for you. Besides, you help all our parents." said Rose.

"No, it was his idea." said Snape.

"Don't lie." said Albus, "It's bad for the soul."

"I'm a painting on a wall. . . go ask Longbottom if you want help from a soul." said Snape, "In fact you'll get better results from a Blast Ended Scruit, than me. So Shoo."

"Your funny." said Albus.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" asked Dumbledore, sounding desperate.

"No." said Rose and Albus.

"Scorpy?"

"Snap out of it!" Rose snapped and Scorpius blinked.

"Why Scorpy, that's degrading to my name. What's wrong with Scorpius?" said Scorpius bitterly.

"I am not even going to comment." said Rose, turning from him to Snape.

"Anyway, we've been seeing this. . . women in the forest and so far only we've seen her. . . or she only makes herself appear to us." said Albus.

"That's lovely." said Snape, looking at the brass on his frame.

"We think she's evil." said Scorpius, "Well I know she is."

"Interesting." said Snape, picking at his cloak.

"She keeps trying to lure us with her and its to this weird stone, I think." said Albus, eyes wide in excitement.

"Fascinating." Snape was looking at his hair.

"She know's our names." said Scorpius, this he hadn't said before.

"What?" asked Rose, eyes wide.

"Well she know's mine. She acted like she knows me." said Scorpius.

"Maybe it's some sort of trap." said Albus.

"Maybe she's trying to lure our parents by using us." said Rose.

"She's scary and creepy. Why us?" asked Albus.

"I don't think she's trying to scare us. When I looked in her eyes, she was trying to be sweet, but she's pure evil." said Scorpius.

"Is it wrong to want her dress." said Rose out of no where.

"No, but it's disturbing." said Scorpius slowly and Albus just stared.

"Sorry. . . maybe we should just ignore her and stay as far from the forest as possible." said Rose.

"Sounds like a decent plan for now. But after we find out a little more. Maybe there's something really important in the stone." said Albus.

"We should make a pact, we don't follow her at any risk, we can question her only when where together." said Rose.

"She never appears that way, I think she wants us separate." said Scorpius.

"Did either of you feel like you where almost forced or compelled to follow her?" asked Albus.

"Yes." they both said.

"So far we've figured out it's a trap. Now for the next step. . . why?" said Rose, and they smiled.

"Thanks Snape, we needed the help." said Albus with a grin.

"Couldn't do it without you." said Rose and she began to pull the boys out of the room.

"Not much of a talker is he?" asked Scorpius.

"This whole conversation thing, is actually pretty simple." said Snape.

"You didn't do anything." said Dumbledore, a bit annoyed.

"So, it helped them." said Snape.

"How..." Dumbledore gave up and shook his head.

At dinner that night, the whole school was talking. The tradition of sitting only with your house mates had fallen years before, now was simple unity at feasts. People where mixed around at different tables. The occasional Slytherine was somewhere other than there table, but other wise most of their table was unmoving. Serendipity and Mai sat over with the group cheerfully dressed in the most witchy muggle outfits there was. James and Lynn where having a discussion about Quidditch, Fred through a few words in about a 'Two seater Broom with a Baby carrier,' making the two blue. As for Victoire, she was talking to one of her Hufflepuff friends and a few other Gryffindors. Everyone was eating their candies when Scorpius noticed there where no ghosts.

"Where are all the ghosts?" he asked in amazement.

"Halloween party." said Fred, tossing a candy in the air and catching it.

"The ghosts have a party?" asked Rose.

"Don't you remember when my dad told us about the time he and your parents went to one." said Albus.

"Oh yeah. Didn't he say it was boring." said Rose.

"Yeah, he said Peeves was interesting to watch though." said James.

"But it sounds kind of disgusting the way they 'try' and eat food." said Victoire.

"Hey, if I was a ghost and couldn't enjoy food, I'd at least like to pretend." said Fred.

"But it sounds, horrible." said Victoire, her nose scrunched.

"Do you feel left out?" Scorpius asked Mai, she nodded.

"My mom doesn't have many interesting tales, only things like the DA and Ministry Conspiracy's." said Mai.

"My dad tells me nothing, and my mom doesn't have any good ones either." said Scorpius.

"My parents have alot." said Serendipity, "Not as much as Albus' or Rose's parents though. But I find all of them rather exciting. Swords, werewolves, chambers, Voldie, mass murderer's, all are very fun to listen too."

"Aren't you lot, oodles of fun." said Michelle Finnigan from behind them.

"Hey, Michelle. Have a seat." said Rose, happily.

"I never got to ask you James. . . where did you learn that hex from?" asked Albus.

"Oh, the Bat-Bogey Hex? From mom." said James, taking a bite of chocolate.

"Mom, showed you?" Albus looked shocked.

"Yeah, but act like you don't know how to do it when she shows you next year." said James, with a smirk.

"Hey Seri, what's with your dad?" asked Scorpius, pointing up to the teachers.

Neville seemed to be in urgent conversation with McGonigall, and slowly other teachers joined in. After a few moments, Neville and Hagrid left the Great Hall and McGonigall looked worried. The three looked at each other and then to Serendipity, who seemed to be contemplating this. The three got up and began to leave, when Lynn noticed this.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked quickly.

"Common Room." they all said at the same time.

"Okay." she said hesitantly.

"Snape's?" asked Rose as they left the Great Hall entrance.

"Who else would we talk to about this." said Albus.

"Did anyone maybe think that it was just something teacher related. Maybe someone they know got hurt." said Scorpius.

"...Nah." said the two after a moments thinking.

"Nothings normal here at Hogwarts." said Rose.

"Yeah, it's full of mysteries. . . every year. You just have to be the lucky one to find it." said Albus.

"Can't we be unlucky." muttered Scorpius under his breath.

They where heading to the Memorial Room, when they saw Neville. Hagrid was going off into a different direction. Albus motioned that he'd follow Albus and Rose and Scorpius should follow Hagrid. Rose looked as if she was going to argue, but Albus had run off and she felt Scorpius grab her hand and start moving towards the area Hagrid had gone too.

"I don't need you to pull me." said Rose in an angry whisper.

"Sorry." he said.

"Well." she said looking at him.

"Well what?" He asked then saw he was still holding her hand, "Oh, yeah."

"Thank you." she said with an annoyed grimace as he let go, "Now where did Hagrid go?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sucky way to end right, but this is a three part chapter, alright.


	9. Halloween Adventure Part 2

**Next Generation: Mysteries of Hogwarts**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

__

Albus Followed Neville closely. It was times like these he wish he could blend into things. Albus hid behind a suit of armor as Neville stopped by a wall. Albus shifted a little, not sure what Neville was doing, he looked as if he was pacing. Then Albus's mouth wa agape as a door appeared and Neville went though, Albus followed and opened the door just in time. Neville hadn't noticed.

The room was large and empty, it looked as if a fire had once been in here, but yet not. He felt the rooms air, it was hot as he his behind a pillar. Neville walked over to a wall and opened another door. Albus followed, only to find himself in a dark tunnel and the only light was Neville ahead walking with his wand. Soon the stopped and Neville knocked at a blank wall, it opened. Albus dived on behind a small post, hoping he could at least look like a shadow with his robes.

"So Neville, what's going on?" came behind the wall now, Neville was gone.

"Well it seems that we've got a small problem at Hogwarts." said Neville, he seemed very serious.

"What is it?" asked a women's voice who sounded too familiar.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I think that somehow a former enemy is making contact with the kids." Neville.

"What, do, yuz, mean?" he knew who that was, Aunt Fluer.

"Okay, I promised not to mention anything to Harry, for two reasons. One he'd get too worked up about it and Two. I promised Albus." said Neville, Albus smiled, he was glad their promise kept.

"What about Albus." he nearly fell over as he heard his mothers voice.

"Well Rose and Mr. Malfoy..." he was cut off.

"What do you mean Rosie and Malfoy." it was Ron.

"Ron, sush. Continue Neville." Aunt Hermione.

"They informed me that they've all, by all I mean Albus as well, have seen something peculiar." said Neville.

"Yes, this means what?" it was Uncle George.

"They've been seeing a ghost of some sort, or temporary apparition. It's been only appearing to those three. The other night Mr. Malfoy informed me, that she seemed to know who they are." said Neville.

"Could be friendly." came Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, but Rose has expressed her fear about it, and the boys seemed a little nervous. I would have written a simple letter, but there's something else. . ." he trailed off.

Albus scowled, why where they whispering. Where they? He tried his best to listen, but after a second, he heard nothing, then it came to him. Maybe they had just stopped talking, but why? Why was Neville concerned, he wanted to know, it was driving him mad in that silent second and then.

"What's with the meeting that no one told me about." his father's voice was pretty loud.

"Harry, we would have, but..." Ginny trailed off.

"I couldn't." said Neville, he sounded apologetic.

"If something so important that a group meeting is called, I would like to know." said Harry, he was angry Albus thought, Albus had never seen his dad angry.

"Harry, calm down." said a dreamy voice.

"Yeah, just breath. We'll tell you." said Teddy, nervously, "But what is said in here, never leaves."

"At any means, Harry." Scolded Neville.

"Fine." said Harry, Albus heard a chair scrap.

"As I was saying. . . . Harry. Why don't we get something to drink, while one of you fill Harry in." said Neville, Albus nodded, Neville had manage to get out of breaking his promise once more.

'Next time I make a promise, I'll specify the details of it.' thought Albus, bitterly.

----------------

Rose and Scorpius left the castle making sure to stay away from the forest and out of Hagrid's sight. Then to their horror, two things happened fairly quickly. Hagrid began to walk in the forest and not just any part, but her part. There she stood too, watching them and smirking as she began to follow Hagrid.

"This is just great." said Scorpius, in a wine.

"M-maybe we should go back inside." said Rose.

"No, we have to follow her. . . okay lets go." said Scorpius as the women moved back towards them and fairly fast.

"I don't think she can leave the forest." said Rose calmly.

"Thats good..." he trailed off, the women shook her head with an evil smirk.

"Why is she shaking her head at us?" Rose asked, her heart pounding, with fear.

"I hope its not at what I think it is." said Scorpius, oh but it was.

The women smiled in the darkest way she could, and put one foot outside the forest ground and then both. Rose slowly backed up, but Scorpius stood there, frozen and blank faced. She slowly walked towards them. Rose was about to run, when she noticed Scorpius just stand there.

"Scorpius, come on." said Rose, for two yards away.

"Scorpius, come on." said the women walking towards Scorpius.

"Scorpius." Rose moved back to him and began to yank his arm.

"Come with me little one." said the women, he arm out to Scorpius.

"Scorpy!" yelled Rose, trying to move him as his hand moved to the womens.

"Rose, my name's not Scorpy." he snapped out of his trance and at her.

"Come on!" she yelled, as the women was less then a few feet away.

"What?... Ahhhh!" He yelled and ran towards the castle, dragging Rose with him.

"Scorpius, stop yelling, where in the castle." said Rose standing firmly and making Scorpius fall.

"So, she left the forest, she can get in the castle. I'm going to the Owlry, come on." said Scorpius, his eyes where fearful.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"I am writing a letter home about this." said Scorpius, in 'Isn't it Obvious' tone.

"What. Why?" asked Rose.

"Because there is a ghost in the forest who wants us and only we can see it. . . and now she can leave the forest. Doesn't any of this make you frightened." said Scorpius.

"No duh. But as Albus said, Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without an adventure. If we give up now, we wont solve the mystery." said Rose, proudly, "Now are you a Gryffindor or a . . . . Hufflepuff?"

"You where going to say Slytherine, weren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Well I'm all three and my Slytherine and Hufflepuff side say... MOMMY!" he ran up the stairs.

"Well, that's one way to put things." said Rose, in a huff.

"Rose, run!" yelled Scorpius.

"What... Eeeep!" she looked to see a figure behind her and she bolted up the stairs.

"Uhh, Ersa. What was that about?" asked a 7th year Slytherine to another.

"I have no idea." said the girl as she walked to the dungeon with her friend.

The girl was tall with long dark hair that was loosely tied back. Her face was regal and sharp, her eyes dark and colored, he skin was pale, and she walked with natural regal elegance, like she was floating. Scorpius and Rose watched her, Ersa, and her blonde friend leave calmly to the stairs.

"S-she, l-looked. . . . " Scorpius was hiding from the stair case.

"Like the women, I know. . . . do you think, maybe she knows about her?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. . . ." said Scorpius.

"Uh, Scorpius. . . . you can stop hiding now." said Rose.

"Uh... yeah." he stood up and looked around a bit.

"Come one, let's go find Albus." said Rose, pulling Scorpius by his tie.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Comment... NOW!


	10. Problem At Home

Whoo an update. . . also me and Yenny2206 will be starting an account together to post OTHER stories.

**NG:MoH**

_Chapter 10_

* * *

It was now December and snow lay upon the frozen ground. November had been filled with discussion of the Ghost and the meeting that Neville had called. Nothing new had happened and none of them had seen the ghost since then. Albus and Rose had been getting letters more frequently though, almost twice a day. Rose had even made a comment that Ron hadn't even told her to stop hanging around Scorpius.

Inside the castle, it had began to look like Christmas. Hagrid was bringing in trees and even Professor Goyle was in a good mood. Rose had figured it out that she was actually Christopher Goyle's mother, which would explain why Goyle was always favorited in that class. Neville had been keeping a very close eye on them lately, making sure they stayed away from the forest. The three of them had agreed to not tell him that the ghost could leave the forest now, which Scorpius still wasn't happy with the agreement.

As of now, Scorpius was currently calculating a move of chess that he was playing with Albus. Scorpius had never been really good at chess, but there was nothing else to do on this cold afternoon. Albus was practically falling asleep waiting for Scorp to move and the chess pieces in general, where leaning against one another and the queens where now sleeping.

"You going to make a move before the next ice age?" muttered Albus, his eyes half closed and leaning his face against his right arm.

"I'm thinking." snapped Scorpius, glaring at his friend who now took a deep sigh.

"The pieces are so bored, they are actually starting their own game." said Albus.

"You know what! I'll move myself!" yelled one piece who quite literally got up from his sitting position, and stomped to a place.

"I'm not sure that counts." said Scorpius.

"Oh who cares, at least we're getting somewhere now." Albus jolted out of his half sleep and ordered his piece to move.

"Hmmm, not what do I do?" asked Scorpius to himself.

"Bloody hell." Albus sighed before hitting his head against the table, signaling his 'to hell with it' plea.

"Do you want to play exploding snap?" asked Scorpius hopefully.

"I can't play." said Albus.

"You made me play chess, and I don't even like chess." said Scorpius in annoyance.

"Fine." sighed Albus, picking up his chess board.

"Let's go back to the common room, that way there's less people." said Scorpius getting up from his seat.

The two walked down the hallway towards the stair cases when the they saw Rose. She seemed to be talking to Neville, who was obviously upset about something. He saw Albus and walked quickly over to him, Rose following him. Rose was just as confused as Albus at what was going on.

"Albus I need to speak to you and Rose in private. Come with me." said Neville, hurriedly.

The two followed Neville and gave a fleeting wave to Scorpius who they had both given their things too. Neville took Albus and Rose to the closest empty classroom and turned to them. He clearly was upset about something and gestured for them to sit down. He took a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"There's been, a, er, well... incident." Neville started, trying his best to keep calm.

"What kind of incident?" Albus was concerned.

"Did something happen to my dad and Uncle Harry?" asked Rose, eyes wide.

"No. You see, Teddy was giving..." he was cut off.

"What happened to Teddy?" asked Albus, "Is he okay?"

"He was attacked at a protest... he's at St. Mungo's."

"B-but, is he okay?" Albus was frantic and Rose had begun to cry.

"I-I, don't know." Neville was trying hard not to cry now, "Professor McGonigall is making a portkey to take you home. It's almost the holiday, so you'll be leaving a week early for break."

"H-how?" Albus had begun to cry.

"An anti-werewolf attacked him, that's all I know." said Neville, his eyes where a red colored now, "Come on."

They walked with Neville to McGonigall's office where McGonigall herself was in a bit of a panic. She rushed over and hugged the two quickly. This put them in an odd position as Neville still had an arm on each of them tightly. McGonigall pulled away from them, showering her teary eyes.

"Your parents will be waiting for you at your house Mr. Potter. Your brother and Ms. Weasley will be informed and sent over as soon as they arrive from Hogsmede. Hagrid is waiting for them." said McGonigall, tearfully.

"D-do you know if he's okay?" asked Albus, he hadn't noticed the small rivers of tears in his eyes before.

"I-I don't know Mr. Potter." said McGonigall, biting her lip.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Teddy and the Letter

**NG:MoH**

**chapter 11**

**teddy and the letter**

* * *

They had arrived at the hospital after a portkey home and drive. Albus had decided to lean against his mother while they waited in the waiting room. The Healer had said to wait until they could let them in. Albus had stopped crying and was now trying to figure out what happened in his mind. On the other side of his mother was tearful Lilly. Lilly's bright red hair blended with her mother's and he light freckles disappeared into her red nose and cheeks. Rose sat next to Albus who was being comforted by Molly and Arthur Weasley. Ron and Hermione where not there yet. 

"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter? You can go in now." said the Assistant Healer.

"Thanks, come on." said Ginny, quickly getting up.

Just as they where standing up a POP sound came from beside them and a furious looking Harry stood there. James looked at his dead from his seat as he, Fred, and Victoire where about to stand. Albus glanced at James, who gave him a look that agreed with his brother, why was their father so mad.

"Harry. We're going in by Teddy." said Ginny, grabbing her husband's hand.

"Oh, good." said Harry, his anger dropping to a concerned face, "What did the healer's say?"

"Oh, the Healer's said he'll be fine. He'll need a lot of bed rest though." said Ginny, with a slight smile.

They walked into Teddy's room as a group. Victoire had mad herself the lead at some point, they saw her smile as they reached the door. When they looked in they could see Teddy laying in bed staring at the ceiling in concentration. He had a few scraps on his face, a black eyes, head bandage with some blood on it, his chest seemed to have bandages on it, his right leg was in a cast, a small wrist brace on his left hand, and some bruises around him. He had a slight neck brace, but not one showing a broken neck, just a brace. He smiled at the group, his gold eyes sparkling.

"Heya guys." said Teddy, a slight smile, showing a missing tooth.

"Teddy, sweat-heart." Andromeda had arrived with Harry, but no one had noticed her before.

"Hey Gram." said Teddy, "Hi V."

"You and your protests." said Victoite, playfully hitting Teddy in the shoulder.

"What can I say. I'm devoted." said Teddy, trying to sit up.

A half an hour passed and it was getting late. The Healer's said that if they had the right set-up at home, he could go home with them with in the next week. As Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, James, Lilly, Albus, Victoire, Bill, Fluer, George, Angelina, and Fred left Harry and Andromeda stayed behind.

"Teddy, now that the majority of your fanclub left..." Harry was cut off as the door opened.

"Ohm, sorry, but some gifts have arrived for Mr. Lupin." said a Healer from the door.

"Don't worry Harry, I've checked them." came Ron's voice from outside the door.

Teddy blinked in an amused state as a series of flowers, cards, and candies came from the door for him. Little did they know, that under one of the rolling carts' sheets, hid Albus, Rose, Lilly, and Hugo. Lilly and Hugo had actually come up with the idea, because they had felt suspicious when Harry had ushered them from the room and had reluctantly let Andromeda stay. Albus and Rose had talked them into letting them go. In the second cart behind them, oblivious to them, was Fred, James, and a cramped Victoire.

"I feel so loved." said Teddy, with a smile at the get well cards, "Look it, a werewolf shaped cake with a picket sign that says 'Get Well Teddy."

"Yes, it's lovely. Now back to the previous conversation." said Andromeda.

"Teddy, what exactly happened. I have to get your story." said Harry.

"Okay. Well. It wasn't a protest. Remember when I borrowed some money?" asked Teddy.

"Teddy, it's not proper to borrow money." said Andromeda, a bit moodily.

"Gram, maybe I should..." he was cut off.

"Teddy, I am staying right here." said Andromeda.

"Fine. Anyway. I borrowed it so I could rent this spot a small ways outside Britain. Where you found me. Okay, so I got it so I could have a sort of party." Teddy seemed to be contemplating how to word this.

"Party?" asked Harry, his professional attitude slipping.

"More of a gathering. You know how, even though the bill was passed, its still rather hard for werewolves to get jobs and stuff. So it was a place for them to come and get some food and hang out with others. Kind of a Holiday Pepper Up for werewolves. So I finished speaking and people where eating. I decided to go for a walk and they next thing I know. . . . my head hurt and then it went black. When I woke up some people where hitting me and then I saw some of the people from the gathering attacking the people hitting me. Then nothing." said Teddy quickly.

"Well some of the people from the gathering have been detained. Do you think you could tell me which ones where the people who didn't attack you?" asked Harry, "I don't think I can get them off however. I can talk to Kingsley, but there is going to be some trouble with the press. You know how they feel about werewolves."

"Well there where four who pulled the three guys off me. I can tell you their names." said Teddy, Harry nodded, "Their good guys, so try to keep them out of the trouble."

Under the sheet with Albus, Rose, Lilly, and Hugo. Rose's nose was crunched up in frustration. Albus looked at her for a second, he knew what she was thinking. Albus realized something as he contemplated how stupid people where. He forgot that he'd yet to tell Scorpius what was going on with Teddy. He wondered if Neville might have told them they'd be gone for sometime.

**BOOMF!!**

The four turned their head behind them as Andromeda, Harry, and Teddy stopped talking. The noise was from right behind the curtain, then the cart behind them seemed to tip and hit theirs, taking their sheet down with them. Albus quickly turned to his father, expecting to see him a little annoyed, but he actually looked like he was going to laugh. Rose fought back laughter. Apparently James, Victoire, and Fred had been rather unbalanced and James and Fred had caused the cart to tip. Some of the flowers and dirt had fallen on the three. As well as one of the smaller caked had fallen and hit all three in the face, leaving them covered in chocolate.

"So, was the cake good?" asked an amused Teddy.

"Who's idea was this?" asked Andromeda, she looked annoyed.

"Lilly and Hugo." said Albus and Rose.

"Victoire." said James and Fred.

"You had no idea each other was in the room?" Harry's eyebrow raised.

"No." they said.

"All though, they got the better seat." mumbled James, pointing to the younger kids.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS**

Scorpius lay in bed in boredom. He had stayed upstairs since Albus and Rose had gone off with Neville. He was lonely. Now that the two of them where gone, he realized that he was an outcast in Gryffindor tower, actually the whole school. There was a taping at his window and he looked to see a large black owl. His eyes widened, it was his grandfathers. He quickly ran and opened the window. He took the letter and jumped on his bed to open it.

_Scorpius,_

_I must say, I am rather disappointed in you at becoming a Gryffindor. For some reason, your father chose not to tell me this until recent. However, my concern is not of you being a Gryffindor. My concern lies in your well being. I hear of your new friends. Potter and Weasley, well I must say. Do you know why their your friends._

_You must know, that you are indeed a Malfoy, if I'm not mistaken. I have no ill-will towards Potter, as in the father. However, you should hold your head high and don't let them pity you. You don't need friends, especially those who pity you. Potters are known to pity people they find beneath them, and you are not. If people say words that hurt you, hold your head up high, but do not, **DO NOT**, let people pity you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Grandfather Lucius._

Scorpius rolled his eyes and threw the paper in the trash can. He didn't have time to listen to more ridicule about his friends. As if on cue, yet another owl tapped at the window. It was a little silver one, just like his. For a moment, he thought it was, but then he saw it had a green collar. He opened it and took the letter, he laughed, he and Albus had the same type of owl. He silently wondered if Rose had one like it as well, that would be ironic.

He glanced at the owls name, Dusk. He read the letter, it was pretty sort. It told him about what happened to Teddy and that he, Rose, and the others would be back after Christmas. He grimaced, he would be alone for a week. He was about to put the letter in his desk when yet another owl flew to the window. He walked over to the window and looked at the Lesser owl.

"What is this grand central station." he said to the owl who replied with a hoot.

He took the letter from the owl and glanced at the bird. He smiled, it was Rose's he knew it. He looked at a name tag on his foot and read the name, Archametes. Leave it to Rose, not to give her bird a short name. The letter was again from Albus, explaining that he had forgotten to ask if he wanted to visit over the holidays. Scorpius smiled, maybe he could persuade his parents.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Christmas Part 1

**NG:MoH**

**Chapter 12**

**Christmas Part 1**

It was the afternoon before Christmas Eve and the Potter house was very busy, well not everyone. Albus had taken the liberty of making sure Teddy didn't escape. Harry had placed a non-dissaperating bubble to follow Teddy, but the half werewolf was bent on moving about. He had been sentenced to two weeks bed rest, and he still wasn't supposed to be moving about for three more days. Albus mused at how Teddy's normal blue hair was now light brown, he was bored and depressed.

"Teddy, do you want to play chess?" asked Albus.

"Nah." said Teddy, looking at the ceiling.

"Hi Teddy." said Lilly running over to them.

"Hey." said Teddy with a faint smile.

"Your really bored aren't you?" asked Albus.

"Yeah." said Teddy.

"Albus!" Rose came running out of the fire place.

"Yeah?" asked Albus calmly.

"Scorpius replied, here. What did you write him anyway?" said Rose.

"Why'd he send it to you?" asked Albus in confusion.

"It was sent to you. It came there when you where over earlier. Mum said I had to finish lunch before going over here." said Rose, handing him the note.

"Yes! He's going to stop by." said Albus happily, "I asked him if he'd like to stop by sometime. He got his parents to let him stop by for a few minutes this afternoon. He'll be here in an hour."

"Oh, how wondrous." said Rose, her eyes rolling.

She wouldn't have normally minded, but she was getting rather annoyed with Scorpius. She knew it was a bit selfish of her to not want to share her cousin, but she didn't care. Even though it would probably be only a couple of minutes, she missed it being just her and Albus all the time.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Albus, as he was heading up the stairs.

"Nothing. . . just. . . nothing." she sighed and then smiled, "So what are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to go get his present." said Albus, with a smile.

"What you get him?" asked Rose.

"Mayella sent me some muggle soda a while back and Scorpius is absolutely addicted, so I got him a case." Albus laughed.

"Oh, interesting." why hadn't he shared any with her.

"So that's what's in that large box." said James, jogging down the steps.

"Hey James." said Rose.

"Hey. So who's coming over now. I was trying to listen in, but Fred had to talk to me about something." said James.

"Scorp." said Albus happily.

"Oh gee. Here I thought we'd have a normal Christmas Break. I still don't favor him, but he's alright. So bet you two are excited." said James, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah." said Albus, Rose shrugged.

"Is Lynn coming over for dinner as usual?" asked Rose.

"Neh, Oliver and Katie decided that a nice Christmas trip to Ireland would be fun." said James.

"Oh don't act all calm about it, he was practically having a small tantrum a few minutes ago." said Fred, walking down the steps towards them.

"I was not." said James, in defense.

"When we get back to school, tell her you fancy her. Then I don't have to feel nervous that you two are about to jump each other at lunch or something." said Fred.

"I do not fancy her Fred." snapped James.

"Sure you do, your just to much of a dunce to figure it out. You know if you don't hurry up and snatch her, I will." said Fred, walking passed him.

"Ello!" called a female voice from the door.

"Mayella." said Albus happily as he backed down the stairs and hugged her.

Mayella was around sixteen with shoulder blade length blonde curly hair. She had bright hazel eyes, slightly pink skin, a slightly thicker frame, but not fat at all. She was as tall as Fred and seem to carry herself with a lot of dignity. She wore average muggle clothing except for a black spiked chocker and an unnatural amount of bracelets.

"I decided to come over for a bit before you all head to my house." said Mayella, jumping in the love seat across from Teddy, "Hey Ted, how are you feeling?"

"Bored." said Teddy with a glance at the girl.

"Why didn't you bring little Collum with you?" asked Lilly, as she leaned over the couch arm.

"I just finished watching that little annoyance an hour ago. Don't get me wrong I love the little pain, but five year olds are so hyper." said Mayella.

"Oh Mayella dear, did Kreacher and Harry go over to your house?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, Kreacher was helping my mum cook and Uncle Harry was talking with my dad." said Mayella.

"Oh good, I don't like it when Harry just disappears like that." said Ginny heading off.

"Oh mom." said Albus.

"Yes." said Ginny, leaning back around the door corner.

"My friend Scorpius is going to stop by for a little in an hour, is that okay?" asked Albus.

"Normally, I'd like you to ask before you invite people, but since it's the holidays. . . . Scorpius? Little Malfoy?" asked Ginny, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." said Albus, James, Fred, Teddy, and Rose.

"Oh, that's good. I would think Draco wouldn't let him." said Ginny, a bit confused.

"Scorpius has his ways." said Rose with a smile.

"Oh, well, in an hour did you say?" asked Ginny.

"Yup." said Albus.

"Okay, tell me when he comes, there's some cookies you all can eat." said Ginny, with a smile as she headed back to the kitchen.

"I can't wait to show Scorpius my room." said Albus, "But I do have to paint it this summer now that I know I'm in Gryffindor."

"Oh guess what, next year I will be joining Hogwarts." said Mayella, "My mom said it would be a good idea for me to go to school for my 7th and final year. It'll be great not being home-schooled anymore."

"You say that now." said James with a smirk.

"Geesh Albus, if you keep watching the clock, your eyes will go all screwy." said Fred, lightly pushing his cousin over.

"You have a little more than a half hour, now lets do something." said Lilly, "How about. . . Quidditch in the backyard. One sided team playing, just practice."

"Teddy, do you want to be referee?" asked James.

"Can't do anything else, can I." stated Teddy as he pulled up his crutches.

"You could read a book." suggested Fred.

"I've read all the books in the house twice." said Teddy.

"It's a good thing we bought him some more books." James whispered to Albus.

"He's so easy to shop for. Books or protesting amo." said Albus.

"Amo?" asked Lilly.

"New ways of calm protesting." said Fred.

"Oh okay." said Lilly and they headed to the backyard.

"Mum, we're going to play Quidditch." said James.

"Teddy, put the protecting charm on wont you." said Ginny.

"Kay." said Teddy.

"Thank you dear." said Ginny with a smile.

An hour passed and the game was coming to an end. Ginny smiled out the window at the kids. She pulled a pie out of the oven just as the doorbell rang. She walked to the door just as Harry apperated into the living room. Ginny was almost to the door when Harry beat her to it.

"I got it Gin." said Harry, opening the door happily, "..."

"Hello." said Draco, looking away from him.

"Hi." said Dillilah Malfoy with a pleasant smile.

"Hi, what a surprise." said Harry, snapping out of his shock.

"Listen where just here for a few seconds and then we'll be leaving. Scorpius felt the need to come over here and give your brat a gift." said Draco, trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh, okay. Hi, you must be Scorpius." said Harry holding out his hand.

"Uh...Hello." said Scorpius, shaking it.

"Albus is out back." said Ginny, pointing to the back door.

"Oh... okay." said Scorpius, hesitantly following her hand.

"So Draco... uh." Harry had yet to learn Mrs. Malfoy's name.

"Dillilah." said the women with a calm smile.

"How about you come in." said Ginny, motioning to the couch.

"I don't..." Draco was cut off.

"Thank you, that'd be lovely." said Dillilah, tugging her husband in the Potter house.

Scorpius opened the back door and looked around. He saw Albus up in the air next to an unbalanced Rose. He looked to his right and Teddy sat on the step a few inches from him. He slowly approached Teddy and sat down on the step next to him. Teddy gave a smile to the blonde next to him.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Scorpius, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, fine. Bored though, but what else would I expect. So Scorp, how's vacation going for you?" asked Teddy.

"Er, good." said Scorpius, who was fiddling with two small boxes in his pocket.

"They'll be done in a second." said Teddy, and as if on cue.

"SCORPY!" all Scorpius saw then was a blur and then he was pulled into a hug.

"Albus, I just saw you two weeks ago, not like two years ago." said Scorpius, winded.

"Yeah I know. Hey, do you want to come see my room? I have to redecorate it this summer." said Albus, not waiting for an answer as he tugged Scorpius' arm.

"Calm down before you rip his arm off." said Mayella as Albus opened the door and dragged Scorpius along with him.

"It's not like it'd be a bad thing." muttered Rose, she took a deep breath. She didn't mean that.

Scorpius managed to get his arm away from Albus and had slowed down a bit. He didn't want his parents to think he'd gone nutter or something. None the less, he was still at a fast pace, even though he told himself to stop running. He ran through the living room and passed his parents, to make a direct turn up the stairs. He could almost feel the annoyed look from his father and the frantic look of his mother, on his back.

"Hey Scorpius, do you think you and your family could stay for dinner?" asked Albus as they reached the landing.

"It took me two days to convince my father to let me come here for a little bit. . . and my mom helped." said Scorpius, in a reasoning tone.

"It'd be so fun though. You could meet my whole family. I have a big family." said Albus as he walked to his room door.

"It would be fun, but I don't want to get my parents annoyed." said Scorpius.

"Oh okay. So this is my room." said Albus happily opening up his door.

Albus' room was a nice size, it was also covered in many posters. It appeared to have some portraits in there, that had been long since been covered up by Quidditch posters and other pictures. Scorpius looked at one that was a picture of a seven year-old Rose and Albus. There where also ones of Albus and his parents. There was a picture of Albus, James, and Lilly playing by a lake even. Albus' room looked so happy and yet something felt odd. In all the pictures, Scorpius saw all the same people over and over again, and all seemed to be family. In a way, it was kind of lonely.

"...Albus, Scorpius." came the voice of Harry downstairs.

"You have to go already." Albus's face fell.

"I-I guess." said Scorpius in a stutter, he thought he'd at least be able to hang out for a half an hour, "Oh uh, I guess I'll give you your present before I go. The green one's yours and the red one is Rose's."

"Hey neat, you wrap good." said Albus, he pulled out a rather large and poorly wrapped box, "Here you go."

"What the." said Scorpius, it was rather heavy.

"Scorpius?" Draco's voice was outside the door.

"Coming father." said Scorpius.

"We're staying longer than planned. . . uh. . . we've been invited to dinner and your mother thinks it would be nice socializing so... Scorpius why are you squeezing me." Scorpius was now hugging his father, who had made the mistake of opening the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Okay, not how I wanted to end it, okay...


	13. Christmas Part 2

**Chapter 13**

Christmas Part 2

Scorpius and Albus had abandoned the presents in Albus' room due to the news of dinner. Now that Albus had time, he wanted Scorpius to meet this small section of his large family, more formally. Scorpius wasn't to sure about this news, but he, as usual, was forced. He didn't mind really, he supposed, if he and Albus where friends, meeting each others family would eventually need to be done.

"Okay, so introduce me to your parents and then, I'll introduce you to mine." said Albus, he was extremely hyper at the moment.

"Okay, uhm. . . Mother... Father. You've met Albus." said Scorpius with a shrug.

"Yes, yes we have." said Draco, with a nod of recognition.

"I really havn't though. I'm Dillilah." said Dillilah, with a caring smile.

"It's nice to meet your Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." said Albus happily, "Okay, not this is my mum and dad. This is Scorpius." said Albus.

"Nice to meet you, we've heard loads about you. I'm Ginny." said Ginny kindly.

"I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you." said Harry, for the first time, Scorpius was nervous.

Scorpius wasn't nervous because Harry was the famous Harry Potter, but by his attitude. He had expected Harry to be more proud standing or regal, maybe reserved. In fact, the man he'd expected this of, was completely the opposite. Albus' father seemed cheerful and his postured was not the greatest. Instead of the man he's pictured as the 'Savior of the Wizarding World,' he was thing and lanky, not strong looking in the least. Albus' mother was different however. She seemed to have strong pride, but a caring nature. He looked at Albus' parents and then to Albus. To be honest. Albus looked nothing like his mother, but not exactly like his father either. He had Harry's eyes and messy hair, but otherwise his face shape didn't look like either.

"Now to the yard." said Albus happily and they walked off, Scorpius waved quickly at the adults.

Scorpius was introduced to Albus' little sister, Lilly. It had been easy to see the resemblance of her to their parents. She had slightly messy, long red hair, and maintained in a pony tail. Her eyes where bright brown, like Ginny's and she had slight freckles, that where not noticeable by much.

"This is my cousin Mayella, she lives next door. Where also eating dinner at her house. Mayella, this is Scorpius." said Albus happily.

"Mayella Dursley." said Mayella, with a slight smirk.

"Hi." said Scorpius.

"Speaking of dinner, when is it? I'm starved." said James.

"I swear your a bottomless pit." said Fred, eyebrow raised.

"Can I help it I have a high metabolism." said James.

Scorpius felt a wash of discomfort come over him, though he didn't know why. He looked over at his parents to see them talking. Draco and Dillilah seemed to be having a small and private discussion as Harry and Ginny took glances at Scorpius. His discomfort grew and he felt like falling back and fading into the wood work. He began to absent mindedly move backwards from the group.

"Scorp, what are your doing?" asked Rose watching this action.

"Oh, what?" Scorpius now noticed just how far back he had walked.

"You look overwhelmed." said Fred, looking at Scorpius in slight confusion.

"If you nervous around us lot, boy do I pitty you." said James with a chuckle.

"This isn't even half the family." said Rose, calmly.

"Yeah, there's still Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer, with Dominique and Louis. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley and the Grangers who are Rosie's, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Charlie, Cousin Callum, Uncle Percy, Auntie, with Molly..." Lilly was cut off.

"He gets the point Lilly." said Albus, then he turned to Scorpius, "Do you have problems with crowds.

"Oh this is my sister Roxi." said Fred as a girl walked over to them, she looked a great deal like her mother with blue eyes.

"Hi." said Scorpius, she waved.

"Hullo there."

"I don't know, I havn't really been around large groups of people at one time." said Scorpius.

"Well we'll find out in a little bit." said Mayella, who patted Scorpius on the head calmly.

"Do you kids want a snack, we have a couple hours before dinner." said Ginny as she walked by the group.

"That'd be great mum." said James, putting on a look of joy.

"I swear you get the bottomless pit of a stomach from your mum's side of the family." said Harry, walking by and messing up James' hair.

"Sooo, it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." said Teddy, shifting from his couch to look at the Malfoy's sitting on a sofa, "I'm Ted Lupin."

"Oh yes, you wrote that Bill on Werewolf rights." said Draco after a moment of thought.

"Yeah, my first break trough, I hope I can work on some more." said Teddy, trying his best to put on a serious manor.

"I think it's wonderful that you follow your goal without letting people stand in your way, don't you agree Draco." said Dillilah, and she seemed to be speaking in all honesty.

"Yes, quite." said Draco, he seemed to have more trouble saying that small sentence.

"So you have a lot of family then." said Scorpius, taring his ears from his parents and Teddy.

"I guess. But it's not just family who comes. Seri and her parents come sometimes, and usually the Wood family comes. This year Lynn and her parents went off on vacation. Sometimes Jillian's or Sean and Michelle's parents come. I don't know if they are coming this year." said Rose, heading into the kitchen where cookies awaited the group.

"Our families also switch off." said Mayella.

"Yeah this year my Uncle Dudley and Aunt Susan, Mayella's parents, are hosting." said Albus, "Last year we my parents hosted, the year before that was Rose's, then before that was Fred's, then before that was..."

"He gets the point." said Fred, interrupting the rant, "You'll notice that some of us like to carry on with things. Just something you'll have to get used to if you hang around with our family."

"Scorpius, do you want to watch some TV?" asked Albus.

"Watch what?" asked Scorpius, his eyebrow raised.

"TV, the tele. . . television. Moving screen with pictures on it." said Lilly.

"Is it a muggle invention?" asked Scorpius, head tilted as he was directed to it.

"You don't know what a TV is?" asked Lilly, apparently not comprehending this.

"My parents don't believe in muggle contraptions." said Scorpius.

"Muggle inventions are quite fascinating. Some are much more advanced then even our own magical ways." said Rose.

"I know, I read." said Scorpius, "My mother has some muggle books I read, its just that I've never head of a TV. I know what a microwave is."

"Anyway, let us teach you what the TV is." said Albus, happily guiding Scorpius to a TV in the basement, which seemed to be a place where the kids hung out a lot, "That is a TV."

"Its looks like a glass box." said Scorpius.

"It's not on yet." said James, turning it on.

"So, Scorp what do you think?" asked Albus after a moment.

"Shh. I'm watching the dog solve the mystery." said Scorpius.

It was finally time for dinner and the group headed over to the 'Dursley's' household. When they arrived the group headed to the basement, which appeared to be magically enlarged. It was a quaint basement, one might not even think it was a basement. It was well lit and had wallpaper and some carpet.

"Prepare yourself." said Fred, as footsteps an laughter could be heard from above.

"Why are we the only ones down here?" asked Scorpius to Fred, James, Lilly, Rose, Albus, and Mayella.

"Rose." said little Hugo bounding down the steps.

"Mayella." said a little dark blonde haired boy copying Hugo.

"Scorp, this is my brother Hugo, Hugo this is Scorp." said Rose, waving her hands back and forth between the two, "And those are my parents."

"Hi." said Scorpius, as he waved to Ron and Hermione on the steps.

"Hello dear, its nice to meet you." said Hermione, Ron gave a reluctant nod.

Scorpius looked from Rose to her parents. She looked exactly like Hermione except for the red hair and freckles. Hugo looked similar to Ron only he had Hermione's hair and nose. He had freckles and blue eyes however. Mayella introduced the second little kid as her little brother. Callum Preston Dursley. Scorpius could handle this many, it was fine, but more noise over head.

"That would be my parents." said Fred. "My dad runs the Weasley joke shop. My mum's a Quidditch player."

"Fred. Are you living with your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry now?" asked Angelina Weasley, formally Johnson.

"Honestly we hardly see you even on holiday." said George, who then caught sight of Scorpius, "Hi."

"Hello." said Scorpius, he wasn't overwhelmed yet, but he was nervous.

"My parents will be down in a few." said Mayella, "There's my mum."

"Hello kids." said Susan Dursley, formally Bones cheerfully. (For more keep a Look out fro A Dudley Story-Coming soon)

"Mum, this is Albus' and Rose's friend from School, Scorpius." said Mayella.

"Oh, uh, yes." said Susan, biting her lip and giving a nod to him.

"Hi." said Scorpius, he felt awkward and out of place now.

"Hello." said Victoire, coming down the steps, helping Teddy, who was making the best out of it.

"Hi Victoire." said Albus.

"Hello Albus, mind giving me a hand with this oaf here." said Victoire with a smile.

"An oaf am I. Here I thought you liked me." said Teddy, as Fred and James helped him.

"Hello Scorpius." said Victoire with a nod.

"Can yoo kids elp me. I seem to ave brought a little to much at one time." said Fluer coming down the steps with a pot of something.

"Sure." said Victoire and her, James, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius helped.

"Is everyone just staying down here then?" asked Bill following after her, with some more food.

"This is my mother Fluer, and my father Bill." said Victoire, more formally than her other cousins.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius." he wondered how many more times he would have to say hello.

"Hey people." said another red head jogging down the steps with more food, Charlie.

"That's my unlce Charlie." said Albus.

"That's Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope." said Rose, as two more people came down with a little girl trailing behind them, "That's Molly."

"Hi." said the little girl bouncing over, her long curly red hair pulled back, no freckles, and glasses.

"Hello, I'm Scorpius."

"He's my best friend from school." said Albus.

"I'm Molly, I'm seven." said the girl happily.

"So four more years before Hogwarts." said Scorpius, trying to be polite.

"Is Hogwarts fun?" asked Molly.

"Sure." utmost lie, thought Scorpius.

"That's my da." said Mayella, pointing to a blonde man, setting up some food, "His names Dudley, my mum's is Susan."

"So, how come you don't go to Hogwarts?" asked Scorpius.

"Home schooled. I'm going next year though." said Mayella.

"That's my grandparents." said Rose, pointing to the Granger's. "I'll be back."

"Those are mine." said Albus, happily pointing to Molly and Arthur coming down the steps.

"Let's have him meet Grandma and Grandpa." said Lilly.

"Maybe. . . Never mind." said James, finding himself alone now.

"Grandma, Grandpa." said Lilly happily.

"Hello sweety." said Arthur picking her up.

"Hi." said Albus cheerfully.

"Albus dear. How's school?" asked Molly, as she patted him on the head.

"I made a friend." said Albus cheerfully.

"Oh that's wonderful." said Arthur, "What's his name."

"Uh... Scorpius, where are you?" asked Albus looking around.

"Here." said James bringing Scorpius by him, both with cookies.

"Scorpius these are my grandparents." said Albus happily.

"Oh Hello." said Molly, her face not as cheerful, and Arthur looked shocked and then smiled.

"I'm glad your making friends with other houses." said Arthur.

"Scorpius isn't in a different house silly, he's a Gryffindor too." said Lilly, adding in what she'd heard.

"Yeah." said Albus, Scorpius felt a little angry.

"Oh. Really. Your must be the fist Malfoy in Gryffindor." said Molly.

"Yeah." said Scorpius, looking to the side.

"Hello Scorpius, Albus." came the voice of Serendipity.

"Hi Seri." said Albus waving.

"Hi Serendipity." said Scorpius, eager to get away from Molly and Arthur.

"Scorpius, it's wonderful your hear. You can meet my family. I mean you've met my father, so its only fitting you meet my mother and siblings. I shall get them." she jogged up the stairs.

"Hey you know, her mum, hates Nargles and doesn't believe in them." said James in a low whisper, Fred nodded.

"Uh Thanks." something told Scorpius not to trust them.

"Mother, this is Scorpius. Scorpius this is my mother Luna." said Serendipity as she brought her mother and siblings down the stairs. "This is my sister Allison and my brother Franklin."

Neville came down the stairs behind them and gave a cheerful nod at the group. Scorpius looked at Serendipity, her hair was a mixture of her parents, and her large eyes came from her mother. However the color was from Neville's eyes. She looked a great deal like the mixture of her parents. Her sister looked almost exactly like Luna, but her teether where a little bigger and her eyes where an almond shape. He little brother who was talking to Phoebe looked like Neville except with a smaller frame and large silver eyes.

"Well, let's start dinner, shall we. Hagrid and Olymp couldn't make it." said Ron sitting down.

"All you think about is your stomach." said Hermione with a smile.

"That's not completely true." said Harry, giving her a look that caused the three to chuckle.

"This is really the only time they get to spend more than a half hour together without work involved. They've been friends for like 36 years." said Albus, who apparently was bent on filling Scorpius in on everything.

"That's a long time." said Scorpius in response.

"I feel uneasy Dillilah." said Draco in a whisper to his wife.

"Scorpius is happy, so let him enjoy his friends company." said Dillilah, taking her husbands hadn underneath the table, "You know he has no other friends."

"I don't want them to pitty him." said Draco.

"So er. .. Draco. . . how's work?" asked Harry, trying to break some tension.

"Good. . . you?" asked Draco, quickly.

"Same. Busy." said Harry.

Lilly was listening to this and trying to figure out why Scorpius had no other friends, he seemed nice. Albus was happily adding stuff to his, Rose, and Scorpius' plate. Scorpius was in a panic at the amounts of mashed potatoes being added to his plate. Eventually Scorpius got the potatoes away from Albus and passed them down the table.

"I didn't think you had enough." said Albus.

"Anymore potato, and I'd have had so much it could poison me." said Scorpius.

"Is it possible to poison someone with potatoes?" asked Franklin in curiosity.

"I have no idea." said Harry, and thus a potato discussion came and even Dillilah and Draco got into it.

Night was coming to an end and Scorpius was about to head out. Albus reminded him that his present was still back at the house and they headed over there. Scorpius was having a good night, but there was something eating at him. His discomfort, his father's disappointment, his grandfathers warning, the looks he got. The only genuine look he'd gotten that night was from Albus, Lilly, Mayella, Seri, and Mr. Potter. As he walked up the stairs of the house he couldn't help but feel out of place.

"So did you enjoy dinner. It's usually more talkative. Hey maybe next year you guys could come again." said Albus, cheerfully.

"Hmm." Scorpius responded.

"It must be really boring having no siblings or TV." said Albus, "What's the largest amount of people you where around before Hogwarts."

"Maybe six people at a time." said Scorpius,"Always the same people."

"That's a pitty." said Albus.

"Why?" asked Scorpius, curiously.

"I mean growing up in a mansion. You must have been alone a lot with your parents working and all." said Albus.

"Why did you want to be friends with me?" asked Scorpius, looking out Albus' room window.

"I dunno. I just wanted to be friends." said Albus, "That's a silly question."

"So I'm pitiful, sad, and silly?" asked Scorpius, a little bitter.

"No. . . you just asked a silly question. I didn't say sad. . . well the TV and the lonely thing." said Albus.

"How do you know I was lonely." snapped Scorpius.

"What's wrong?" asked Albus, picking up Scorpius' present.

"Tell the truth. You wanted to be friends because you thought I was lonely." said Scorpius, glaring at him.

"Your my friend and you did seem lonely when I first met you. You had no friends. . . I mean . . ." he was cut off.

"You pitty me. That's all I am. . . a pitty case." said Scorpius.

"No." said Albus quickly.

"You just said you felt sorry for me because I had no friends." said Scorpius, "And I bet that whole revenge thing back at the Qudditch game was only an ego filler. I don't need your pitty or your friendship if thats the case."

"I d-didn't m-mean to s-sound like I p-pitty you. I felt s-sorry for you at the b-beginning, but your my best friend." Albus was frustrated, and confused.

"I'll see you around Albus. Tell you parents thanks." said Scorpius walking off, "Keep the gifts I bought you and Rose."

"B-but S-scorpius." Albus was standing there as Scorpius left.

"I don't want any of your pitty gifts." said Scorpius, heading down the stairs.

"S-Scorp." Albus called after him. but her heard the front door close.

Albus looked out the window and saw Scorpius disapparate in the backyard together. Albus couldn't even recall what he had said now, it was apparently something that made Scorpius angry. He tugged at his hair, he hated getting frustrated, when he did, things didn't make sense in his mind. Albus pulled his legs into his chest and began to cry, one thing was clear. Scorpius didn't want his friendship.

"Albus." came Rose's voice from the doorway, "Oh what did that little git do."

"Nothing. I made Scorpius mad and he doesn't want to be friends with me." said Albus.

"Well, good." said Rose, "I don't think you should have trusted him."

"What's your problem Rose." she looked cheerful at her cousins despair.

"Now we can hang out more with our other friends Albus." said Rose.

"What did you have against Scorpius." asked Scorpius, face looking at his cousin.

"Everything, why did you want to be his friend rather than mine." said Rose.

"Rose, your my cousin and we've been friends forever... wait. You where jealous of Scorpius?" asked Albus.

"No. . . I just... look how much he hurt you." said Rose.

"I hurt him. . . Rose. How can you call yourself my friend. I am upset and all you can think of is that Scorpius is gone, Hurray." said Albus, in shock as tears ran down his face.

"Why did you need him anyway. You have me, Seri, Michelle, Jillian, Mayella." she was smiling and explaining as if she where a mother talking to a small child.

"Scorpius was my first real friend." said Albus.

"What the heck am I." said Rose, anger.

"Your my cousin and my friend, same with everyone else. Michelle is YOUR friend, Seri is someone I grew up with. Scorpius was a friend I made on my own. NO family, NO growing up together. Did you even get to know him Rose." said Albus, as he bitterly glared at her through tears.

"That's all. He was, what, the FIRST person you met on the train. You would have befriended Goyle if you'd met him first." said Rose.

"You have no idea." said Albus, his face blank.

"Tell me then." said Rose, sitting on his bed.

"You don't get it. You never do. At Muggle school, I had no friends either. Don't you get it. I'm not a person someone wants to know. You grew up with me, you know all my corks. Strangers think I'm strange and weird. You can think I'm strange and weird but your still my family. Just go." said Albus, Rose still looked annoyed.

"I don't understand you." said Rose, "See, we used to and now its all changed because of him."

"You never understood." said Albus as he pulled covers over his head, "Red box is yours. Have a Happy Christmas."

"Albus."

"Good night, cousin." he said, his voice shaking.

Rose sighed, she'd talk to him in the morning. She grabbed the present from the counter and walked off. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she realized she had gotten the wrong box. She looked around and opened it. Inside was a strange assortment of objects, including a small jar of fairy hats. This confused her, why would Scorpius give him things so un-practical. Fairy hats, three wooden whistles, a spinner top, and a small notebook. She opened the little notebook and saw that it had cut outs and drawings of things she'd never seen before. She closed the box and slowly crept up the stairs.

"You took mine." Albus waited by the door and gave her the red one and was about to close the door, "Did you understand what he gave me."

"..."

"Thought so. I looked at it earlier. Not practical, but something that's important to me." said Albus as he closed the door.

Rose opened the box, hoping their wasn't something like fairy shoes in hers. She opened it to find a small chain at the bottom. It was a simple common muggle necklace. Ones from machines. She rolled her eyes and closed the lid, what was so special about that. Maybe she was missing something that only the boys got.

"Boys are so confusing." said Rose as she stomped out and back to the party.


	14. A Ghost of A Problem

**NG:MoH**

**Chapter 14**

**A Ghost of A Problem**

Returning back to school seemed more empty to Albus, more alone. He wasn't speaking to Rose, feeling that his cousin's true colors where showing. He had sent countless owl post letters to Scorpius, but none had been replied to. He often wondered if maybe Scorpius had simply thrown them all away. Even on the train ride back, Albus had decided to sit with Sean, Jillian, Fred, James, and Serendipity. It was odd sitting with older school members, even he didn't understand the work that Seri was doing and it made feel less than smart. Now that Rose and Scorpius hadn't been around him, more people seemed to flock to him, mostly to ask personal family question. He had seen Scorpius pass the doorway earlier, but when he called after him, he seemed to go a little faster.

Scorpius was starting to regret his questioning of Albus and wanted to ignore the whole 'pity' friendship, but his pride stood in the way. He hadn't mentioned a thing to his parents about him and Albus not being friends, he didn't want his father to get annoyed that he had been forced to spend over four hours with people he disliked on some level. Albus had sent a total of twelve letters in four days, none of which he had opened. They all still lay on his desk back home, hidden under some books he had been reading. He had decided to sit with Mai, who was talking to some other first years, most looking at him in annoyance. He hadn't talked to Rose, mostly because he thought she'd resent him and blame the fight on him, which he excepted.

Rose at the moment had decided to sit with Michelle and some other random people she'd never met. For the four days after the disagreement, Albus hadn't said one word to her. Albus normally never held a grudge, ever. He would get mad, but after an hour of sitting around he'd eventually give in and forget it. She had spent most of her time processing most of what Albus had said and she seemed to understand some of his reasonings. She knew how much she seemed like a prat, but for some reason, she still found herself right.

They arrived at school amongst that joyful chatter of gifts and new classes, all three rather quite. Scorpius had chosen to ignore people pushing an shoving him best he could. He knew why they did, it was all because of his family. It had been his fear when he was first coming to Hogwarts, fear of being lonely, but he wasn't about to go tell someone he felt alone. Albus tried to escape the many people now trying to talk to him, he bit his tongue knowing if he said one word he'd stutter and ramble on. He caught Scorpius' eyes only for him to roll his eyes at the people surrounding Albus. Rose was casually enjoying a conversation with Michelle, but it was getting hard for her to not run and go talk to Albus and Scorpius about some new information she had picked up about their History of Magic essay that was due tomorrow.

"Scorpius, I was wondering if you'd come with me to the Room of Memorial?" asked Mai, with a warm smile.

"Sure, I guess. I need to talk to Snape anyway." or anyone for that matter.

He walked along the hall with Mai, it was erie. Many people where either in their Common Rooms or in the Great Hall chatting. He was focused on talking to Snape, he didn't focus on why Mai had asked him to come. As they entered the room, most of the portraits where sleeping, but Snape was awake, apparently reading a book quietly. Mai stayed behind by the doorway as Scorpius walked over by Snape. He seemed to glance at Scorpius and then continue reading.

"Where are the rest?" asked Snape looking from his book.

"Can I ask your opinion?" asked Scorpius, in a sigh.

"I suppose." said Snape, curiously as he put his book down.

"Do you think it's wrong to get made if someone pity you?" asked Scorpius.

"Well that all depends who, why, and what has become?" asked Snape.

"Well, Albus only became my friend out of pity, because he thought I was lonely." said Scorpius.

"Did he not wish to be your friend anymore. That's quite typical of..."

"No. I kind of. . . confused him and then I told him I didn't want to be friends with someone who pity me." said Scorpius, "Should I apologize?"

"I didn't have much luck with friends and keeping them. I always did or said something. If you think you where at fault, by all means apologize. But if there's truth, think more carefully." said Snape.

"I must agree." said Dumbledore, listening closely, "Does Albus indeed pity you?"

"Well, he said yes." said Scorpius.

"Does this bother you?"

"Well, yes." said Scorpius, then he yawned.

"Why don't we pick this up tomorrow. It's late and you and your friend look tired." said Dumbledore.

"Okay." said Scorpius, reluctantly as he headed towards the door.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" asked Mai, turning to him.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep." said Scorpius and then realized he and Albus' bed where next to each other back at the dormitory, "Mai. . . do you think I'm right?"

"It's your decision." said Mai, quietly, "Your welcome to sit with me tomorrow if you'd like."

"Thanks Mai." said Scorpius, giving her a fleeting smile.

"Well good night Scorpius." said Mai walking towards her common room.

"Night." said Scorpius as he turned down his corder.

As he walked down the slightly dark hallway, he could see other students going to their common rooms as well. He thought a bit more cheerfully, at least he wouldn't have to sit with the others tomorrow. There was no telling how nasty they might be, now that Scorpius and Albus weren't friends. He wondered how Rose felt about this, if she was up, he'd talk to her. He hoped Rose was still his friend and Seri. As he thought about this, he walked right into someone.

"Sorry." said Scorpius without really paying attention.

"Scorpius, right?" came a female husky voice, a little older.

"Uh yeah..." Scorpius trailed, it was the girl from Halloween night.

"You should really be more careful." she said in slight annoyance.

"... Hey, aren't you supposed to be wearing your uniform?" asked Scorpius, trying to get off the subject.

"Oh, what? No." she laughed, it was slightly creepy, "I'm not a student. I'm an assistant. I havn't worn a uniform since seventh year. Well except for Halloween, but that was for other reasons."

"Oh. . . you don't look that old."

"I'm twenty." she said with a small smile.

"About Halloween, I'm sorry about the flee thing." said Scorpius, figuring he should say something.

"Oh I forgot all about that. Scorpius, I actually have been wanting to talk to you. . . its late now. I'll have to talk to you later. Oh don't worry, your not in trouble." she said at Scorpius' confused face.

"Oh well, okay then." Scorpius was still very confused.

"Oh, I'm Ersa by the way. Ersa Guant. I'll talk to you some other time. You should be going to your common room." said Ersa as she started to walk off, as she walked he saw something in the doorway she passed, flicker, and she sped up passed it.

Rose was sitting by the fire when Scorpius entered the common room. He didn't see Albus at the moment, but a few others where still up. Mostly seventh years where still up, talking about this and that and who was with who. Rose had been talking to Mark Tower, a fellow first year Gryffindor. He had just gotten up and left, giving a slight glare at Scorpius. Scorpius sighed and retired up to his room, Rose looked after him.

"Hey Rosie, why so glum." came the voice of Lynn from behind her.

"Albus wont talk to me, and I'm kinda feeling guilty." said Rose, closing her text book.

"What about?" asked Lynn, taking a seat next to the first year.

"Scorpius." said Rose after a slow passing minute.

"Well, why? Did you do something to Scorpius that upset Albus?" asked Lynn, pushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"In a way." said Rose, "Hey Lynn, can I talk to you more about this tomorrow?"

"Sure. How about breakfast, okay kiddo." said Lynn, with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." said Rose, heading up the steps.

Albus at the moment was sitting in his bed quietly. He heard Scorpius enter the room and heard a flump noise and then a yelp. Mark Tower, a room mate, had apparently thrown something at Scorpius and was acting like it was an accident. Albus was about to say something and open his curtain, when he heard Scorpius mutter something and Mark just huffed.

"Uh Scorpius?" Albus muttered, opening his curtain, and leaning over to the next bed, there was no reply, "Scorpius, I'm really sorry."

The next morning started off average for the most part for a large amount of people. James and Fred, ate their food, trying to eavesdrop on their friend and cousin talking. Rose and Lynn had decided to sit farther away from the troublesome two. On the other side of them they had given up listening to Serendipity and Albus talking. They hadn't even attempted to listen in on Scorpius and Mai's discussion a table over from them. It was obviously annoying the two that they didn't know what was going on.

"This is new." said James, bitterly.

"Yes, and I don't like it." said Fred, equally as bitter.

"Hey, Lynn and Rose are heading outside. Let's follow them." said James.

"Albus, Seri, Scorp, and that one girl are too." said Fred, and they both left the table to follow them.

It was a cloudy day, snow still lay on the ground, and it had a slight cold feeling to it. Yet not freezing. They lost sight of Lynn and Rose, but they saw that Serendipity and Albus where sitting on a stone bench in front of a hedge. The two smiled at each other and bolted to the opposite side of the hedge. Scorpius and Mai, who had been talking about the issue had now been talking about first hour class. They decided that they would be partners in History of Magic. It was their first class now, due to the semester change after the holidays.

"Professor Binns, is sooo boring." said Mai, "I wonder what we're going to do? I mean partners?"

"Yeah, I wonder if its a project of some sort. I asked my mother and father, but they where shocked about it. Apparently they didn't have projects."

"I know, that's what..." she stopped as she looked ahead of her.

"What are they doing?" asked Scorpius, also looking.

James had taken to standing on Fred's shoulders to get better hearing of the conversation of Albus and Seri. It took a moment, but the two caught on and decided to watch the antics. James was intent on finishing out what was going on with the three first years. Meanwhile, Fred was suffering. James' sneakers where gripping into his shoulders and the weight was getting a bit much.

"Bloody hell." muttered Fred, holding onto his cousins ankles, "If you gain any more weight. I don't think you'll be able to continue being a seeker."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" James' muttered bitterly.

"No, but your getting there." said Fred, in a grunt.

"Shh, I can't hear them." said James.

"What are you two doing?" came Lynn's voice from their right.

"Hey Lynn." said James, with a slight wave to Lynn and Rose.

"Nothing." shrugged Fred, knocking James' off.

"Youch." said James, rubbing his head.

"It's not nice to listen in on people." came Serendipity's voice from the left.

"How long have you two been there?" asked James, looking up at Seri and Albus.

"We came around after we heard you two talking." said Albus.

"Bushes aren't sound proof." said Mai, where her and Scorpius stood behind them.

"Fine, but we'd like to know. What on earth is going on?" asked Fred.

After an argument fixed mostly between James, Fred, and Lynn. The two boys still didn't have any of the information they wanted about what was going on. Albus began to leave the group quickly, he felt it was getting awkward enough, maybe he'd go talk to Hagrid and Olymp. He walked along the snow path to the cabin in deep thought. He looked at the watch on his wrist, he had a half an hour now before class. He felt an unnatural chill come over as he passed a patch of forest, but he chose to ignore it.

_'Albus, why do you not turn and greet me, it is not nice.'_

He sped up a little more.

_'You can not run from me, only you can see and hear me.'_

Albus bit his lip as he slowed down, could it really hurt to talk to her.

_'All I wish is for someone to talk too. Is that so wrong?'_

"What do you want from me." said Albus, turning towards the ghost.

_'Nothing... just to befriend you.' _Something seemed to struggle with those words.

"Then why do you follow us and no one else?" asked Albus.

_'No one listens to me and you where the first ones that responded. . . . maybe not as I had hoped.' _She turned to face the forest. _'I did not mean to frighten you, my... dear.'_

"So. . . all you want is to be friends?" asked Albus, slightly sceptical.

_'Yes, that is all I want. Friends.'_

"If... if that's all. Will you do me a favor?" asked Albus, nervously.

_'What are friends for?' _Her voice seemed of forced sweetness.

"First, have you ever hurt someone you cared about, without meaning too?" asked Albus.

_'Mmmm, yes. Many times.' _Albus didn't catch the loathing and pleasure in her voice.

Albus talked to the ghost for the half an hour and said he'd come back and visit her that night. Albus left with a smile, but as he gave a wave to the Unnamed Ghost, he felt regret swarm over him and a numbness as well. As he entered his History of Magic class, he felt like going and talking to the ghost again. Professor Binns was talking about the Second War of Voldermort, of coarse saying You-Know-Who. To his surprise and horror, Professor Binns had decided to give them a project to work on for the next week.

As lunch came around, he could feel the eyes of the Slytherine table, glaring at him. Goyle and his crew where still angry at how he had beaten them by himself. But, he reminded himself, if James hadn't showed him the trick mom had showed him last summer, he'd probably would have lost. As he remembered this, he felt a twinge. He looked around him, people where coming towards him, probably more personal questions in their mind. He wasn't sure if he was going to bolt to the outside or to the common room. Then he chose, he'd got talk to Hagrid and Olymp.

Scorpius sat at the Ravenclaw table, a bit happier then earlier then he'd been earlier in the morning. A few Ravenclaws had lightened up to the young Gryffindor, but most would still rather push him off a cliff. He saw Albus dash passed him, but chose to ignore it. Then he had an idea as he saw Rose walk towards the library. Maybe he could talk to Rose there. He got up and waved to Mai and some of the Ravenclaws.

"Are you going to eat dinner with us?" asked Mai, despite all the glares she was given.

"Uh, I think I'll sit at my table today, thanks though." said Scorpius.

Scorpius walked quickly down the hallway to the library. He walked in and saw Rose sitting alone at a table reading _'Curses and Hexes to Live by,' _he wasn't sure who the author was. He walked over quietly, not knowing how to start a conversation. Rose looked up and her face paled a bit.

"Hello Rose." said Scorpius, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Actually, I have to go. . . lunch is almost over..." Rose gathered her things and began to walk off.

"Maybe we could talk later. . . at dinner?" asked Scorpius quickly.

"Ohm..." Rose, seemed to be having a mental battle.

"Never mind Rose." said Scorpius, a scowl on his face and he began to walk off.

"Sure, how about before dinner, we go. . . walk or something." said Rose, cursing her guilt cause by Albus' speech.

"Are you sure?" asked Scorpius, his voice in a slight sneer.

Rose's nose crinkled in annoyance and she gave a quick nod, not looking at him. Before he could say anything else, she headed out the door. Scorpius, thought rather feeling a pitty factor, ignored it an walked out of the library a bit quicker then he figured he was going. He walked for sometimes before he realized the bell was minutes from ringing and he had to be in the fourth corridor for Double DADA with the Slytherine's. He walked quickly passed the door to the grounds. He felt ice cold as he walked through a ghost, only to look back and see the Forest Ghost, walking outside again.

He was late to DADA, by only a second and had hoped that Professor Goyle was not there early today. As he entered, Professor Goyle stood waiting at the front of the room, facing the board. She hadn't begun yet and people where still getting to their seats. He looked around, only to see an empty seat near Albus, he calmly sat down. Professor Goyle was average height, with tied back black hair, dressed in fine black robes with a pink shade of lace. Her face was usually stern and pompous looking.

"Scorpius Malfoy, do you mind explaining why you where late to my class?" Professor Goyle didn't even look away from the board that she was writing on.

"Sorry Professor." said Scorpius, quietly.

"Yes, well. I assume you are. Three points from Gryffindor." said Professor Goyle, now facing the group.

There was a few giggles from the Slytherines and a lot of mumbles of anger from the Gryffindors. Scorpius made his Pepper Up Potion in silence. Albus looked like he wanted to just start ranting, but he didn't. Scorpius wasn' sure if he was happy or upset about this. He looked over to where Rose was working and hoped maybe she wouldn't go back on what she said about the walk later. Rose was currently thinking about the same thing. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to go, but an agreement was an agreement. She'd be there.

**THE END**

Sorry it took so long, been busy... and I re-wrote... ALOT!!


	15. Stand Up

**NG:MoH**

**Chapter 15**

**Stand Up**

Scorpius waited for Rose outside the common room, slowly growing more annoyed. He was about to give up and just go back in and head to bed, when the portrait opened quietly. He saw no one come out and was concerned when suddenly Rose appeared out of no where. Scorpius stood in shock at what had just occurred. Rose waved him to come under the cloak she held up.

He was still in shock as they got outside on the grounds and she removed it from both of them. The sun was almost completely down and only a sliver of orange strained light remained over the forest tree tops. Rose put the cloak in a bag she had with her and began to walk.

"Where did you get that?" asked Scorpius, eyes wide as he walked beside her.

"We're going to be in so much trouble." she said biting her lip.

"Not if we don't get caught." said Scorpius trying to reassure himself that they wouldn't.

"I got the cloak from Albus' trunk. I had to be careful that he didn't see me take it." said Rose, looking guilty.

"Oh I see." said Scorpius, "Rose I wanted to talk to you because..."

"I'm sorry I've ..." She was cut off.

"Wanted to know if where still friends?" finished Scorpius.

"Oh well..." Rose bit her lip.

"Thats all I wanted to know." said Scorpius, his face emotionless.

"This is going to sound a bit silly, but... want to start again?" asked Rose.

"Start with what?" asked Scorpius, now slightly confused.

"Oh, uhm. Hello I'm Rose Weasley." this was followed by a long awkward silence.

"Okay, but I already know that." stated Scorpius, looking at her as if she where mental.

"You know what. . . yes. We're still friends." said Rose, giving a deep sigh.

"Well okay then." said Scorpius with a small smile as they sat on the grass, "But I still don't understand why you had to introduce your... okay now I get it."

"It took you five minutes to get that. Here I was thinking you had some brains, too." said Rose, giving him a smile.

"So... should we go back inside?" asked Scorpius, "Or walk a bit?"

"How about we walk some more." Said Rose.

"Then we could talk about that essay I know you where dying to rant about to me and Albus." said Scorpius, helping her up.

"I have no idea what you talking about." said Rose, her ears and nose turning red.

"Sure you don't." said Scorpius with a slight drawl.

January was coming to an end and the snow had now began to fade. Rose walked along the grounds on the weekend morning, she gave a couple of sneezes and a sniff. She gave a deep sigh, she hated when she got a cold. She was on her way to see Hagrid and Olymp when she spotted Albus appearing from the woods and walking back to the castle. Her eyes widened when he gave a wave to a 'The Ghost.'

She quickly dashed behind him and followed him back into the castle and right passed Scorpius who gave her a look of concern and then looked at who she was following. Scorpius shrugged and came up next to Rose, they hadn't really talked a lot since their walk a week ago. She noticed him walking next to her and gave a nod to walk with her another way as Albus began talking to Seri.

"Albus was talking to that ghost lady." said Rose quickly as she pushed Scorpius around a pillar to talk quietly on a stone bench.

"Do you mean talking as in, 'Leave me alone!?' or..." she cut Scorpius off.

"He waved good bye to her. Do you know how long this has been going on?" asked Rose.

"No, I think I saw her in the castle once." said Scorpius.

"What should we do. Albus is very impressionable and... gullible." said Rose, trying to find better words, but failing.

"You think the ghost is tricking him?" asked Scorpius, "Maybe he wants to get into trouble or something. Let's just leave it alone."

"I will not leave my cousin to talk to that horrible ghost. You know. . . I have a feeling she's planning something. What if she's using Albus or ..." Rose trailed off as she looked out onto the grounds.

"Hey Rose, what's up with you?" asked Scorpius, following her gaze to see nothing.

"Did you say she was in the castle?" asked Rose, tuning to him.

"It might have been her. I'm fairly certain it was." said Scorpius thinking, "Rose what's wrong, you look..."

"I'll talk to you later." said Rose, quickly jumping up and running down the hall.

"Hey Scorpius, what is going on with you?" asked James, jumping through the stone pillar window and sitting next to him.

"Yeah, how's it going?" asked Fred, rounding the other side.

"Good, you two?" asked Scorpius, trying to ignore them.

"Well, I'm a bit confused, what about you Fred?" asked James.

"Oh, I feel left out James." said Fred, with a smile.

"Thats sad for you too." said Scorpius, walking off.

"Did we just get snubbed by Malfoy?" asked Fred, in shock.

"Yes, Fred. . . we did." said James, in annoyance.

Albus was currently sitting in the library reading about magical properties of fairy dust, mostly just to occupy his time. He saw Lynn pass the doorway in a hurry, probably heading to Hogsmede. Albus closed the book and put it back on its shelf and began to head out. He had chosen a bad day to have all his work done early. He decided to go up to his room and read his mail that he had gotten today.

As he walked up the staircases he felt it shift and sighed, why did they always change when he was standing on them. He continued walking to have it change again, this time when he was standing in the gap. He fell backwards on the steps and gripped the railing, he was getting annoyed by the stairs now as he walked into the doorway of the next landing. He found himself smelling something wretched after he stepped over the threshold. He looked down the halls, and saw it resembled a swamp in every inch. The ceiling was wand graffittied, he smiled seeing that it had been his uncles Fred and George. He had heard the story of the swamp but hadn't been completely sure about it.

"Hey Potter, what are you doing?" came Goyle's voice making him jump.

"Nothing." said Albus walking up the staircase before him as quickly as he could.

The one thing he'd been trying to avoid was Goyle and his goons, especially if it was only him around. He normally never fought with anyone, that one time he had however. Well that was a tip towards revenge. Albus had no doubt in his ability to defend himself, but he did not want to test it with no back up just in case. During his revenge attack, James had been watching and he knew this, maybe thats what made him so confident.

"What's the hurry?" said a girl next to Goyle.

"Yeah Potter." came a tall browny boy.

"Not that its any of your business, but I'm walking." he said calmly and with a forced smile, "Care to join me."

Albus looked for the first time, there where only the three. He recalled the girl's name of being Andrea Zabini. She was a tall, pretty, black girl with high cheekbones and braided hair. Her expression gave off the feel that she would not hesitate to throw the first punch or spell in a fight. She was rather good in DADA from what had once been discussed in class. The boy beside her was big, but he wasn't fat by any means, it appeared to be a mix of muscle, which Albus found quite bizarre for the kid only being around 11 or 12 years of age. He didn't recall the boys name ever being said or he had never heard of it.

"We wouldn't even walk with the likes of you." said Goyle, his face unreadable as his dark eyes seemed to be stuck in a question.

"Well, okay then." said Albus, walking up the stairs, leaving the three standing stunned.

Hours had passed and Scorpius was walking down a staircase, avoiding most people who stared at him, he never noticed how much people stared before. As he was walking towards the Great Hall to see if he'd left his Charms notes, when he heard some Slytherine's talking on the way down towards the Dungeon.

"That little smart mouth has another thing coming." said Zabini.

"Him and his little friends aren't speaking and there's no one to back him up."

"He should know better than to go to the dungeons after his avenging tactic last fall." said Goyle.

Scorpius glared in their direction, thinking who they might be talking about as the three walked down the steps. Then his eyes shot wide as he thought of Albus, and he darted down the steps after them. As he rounded the corner he saw Goyle twirling another wand in his fingers and the three laughing as Albus was on the ground clutching a bleeding nose and jaw.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" said Scorpius and Goyle and the other boy where frozen on the spot.

"Why you little git." said Zabini turning on him, her wand drawn.

"_Augmen Cornu_!" came a jet of yellow from Albus' wand.

The beam hit Zabini in the back and seemed to have no effect but to annoy her. She rolled her eyes and went to shoot a charm when she blinked and looked up at her forehead. From the t op of her head, she seemed to have something growing. Scorpius' face broke into a laugh so histarical that he fell to the ground. On the top of her head, where two deer antlers, very large ones at that. She groped at the antlers before letting out a shriek and running off towards the Hospital wing.

"Come on, lets beat her there." said Scorpius, helping Albus up.

Albus didn't look at Scorpius the whole way they walked to the Hospital wing, even though Albus had his arm wrapped over Scorpius shoulder for support. It wasn't that he couldn't walk, it was that he couldn't really see out of one of his eyes to well at the moment. Scorpius looked towards Albus and thought of something to say, and came up with one thing.

"Pink or Purple?"

"What?" said Albus after a long silence.

"Which color should we dye all the Slytherine's clothes?"

"Does this mean where talking again?" asked Albus in a hopeful voice.

"Nope, I'm just telling you things we can do together for my health." said Scorpius, with a smirk.

"Oh." said Albus, looking crest fallen.

"You are so gullible." said Scorpius, "And to think I doubted Rose's statement before."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Bella

**NG:MoH**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella**

"Scorpius." said Albus as they headed to dinner from the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah." said Scorpius, calmly.

"I'm really sorry. If I offended you, I didn't mean too." said Albus rather fast.

"Just forget it." said Scorpius with a smile.

"I don't pitty you, I swear." said Albus, his green eyes moist.

"I know. . . listen, just... it was me okay. I'm really sorry for kind of trapping you in the conversation." said Scorpius, they had now stopped walking and stood near a suite of armor.

"So you don't think I pitty you right." said Albus, his voice getting quite.

"No, I never even thought of that until... you know what, I'm hungry." said Scorpius and he began walking again.

"Scorpius, does that mean where friends again." said Albus, with some hope.

"Yeah Albus, we are." said Scorpius.

"Good. I missed having a best friend." said Albus, his face breaking into a large smile.

"Me too." said Scorpius.

"Now that we've settled it. . . I'm hungry too." said Albus, "By the way, thanks for the gifts."

"No problem." said Scorpius, then for the first time he noticed that Albus was wearing the jarred fairy hats on his neck.

"I have your drinks stored upstairs." said Albus happily.

"Are they still good?" Scorpius' eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, you just keep them cold." said Albus happily.

"I'm just glad we can all sit together, I'm fairly sure the Ravenclaws are getting a bit bitter about me always sitting there." said Scorpius.

"What do you mean all?" asked Albus.

"Me, you , and Rose. I must tell you that she's been worried..." Scorpius was cut off.

"I'm not speaking to her." said Albus, his cheerful face dropping.

"But why?" asked Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't get an answer, because at that moment, a scream came from up the stair case they had just came down. It was more a scream of shock or fight. Before the two could head back up, the screamer had bolted down the stairs. The bright red hair gave it away as Rose. She looked panicked stricken and frightened. They where certain she would run right into them, but to Albus and Scorpius' surprise, she grabbed hold of Scorpius.

"What happened?" asked Albus, forgetting his anger.

"I was reading and... she was there when I put my book down." said Rose, frantically.

"Who, wait what?" asked Scorpius, pulling away from her.

"The ghost women. She was..."

"Oh she's very nice." said Albus with a smile, "She was probably just trying to say hello."

Albus blinked at the two, their faces where contorted with shock and fear. Albus was about to make a comment about their judgmental stature when to his surprise it was Rose who's face broke first. It was angry, but she still had fear in her eyes. She walked towards Albus calmly and in voice that reminded him of his Aunt Hermione trying to sound calm.

"Albus. She lured you into the forest."

"She needed my help."

"No Albus, if she needed our help..." Rose was cut off.

"What are you three on about, we heard a scream." said Lynn followed by James and Fred.

"Nothing." said all three at once.

The conversation had ended there until after dinner, Albus seemed to occasionally be trying to convince them that the ghost was not bad at all. Scorpius had said nothing until they where leaving the Great Hall and then he broke into a calm whispered sentence.

"Go see Professor Longbottom."

"No, he'll just get my parents involved and they over re-act. I'm farley sure that they don't want us to have adventure's." Albus said in a bored manor.

"I don't think I really want one anymore." said Rose, "If that ghost is involved at all, I don't want it."

"Why?" asked Albus.

"My mum talked to me before we came back from break. They said, they said. 'Sometimes Adventure's should be avoided.' She was really worried."

"What happened?" asked Scorpius to Rose as Albus walked ahead of them.

"I was sitting and reading. I realized I hadn't eaten much today and I got hungry so I put my book down. As I did I looked up and she was just standing there by the window. She, she smiled. But it wasn't a normal smile." said Rose.

"I told you, Bella's nice." said Albus angrily.

"What?" said the two.

"Her name, its Bella. She's a good friend. She helped me with my essay the other day." said Albus calmly, the friend part angrily aimed towards Rose, "She gives good advice too."

"I'm going to simply ignore that whole statement. Listen, if your not going to talk to Professor Longbottom..." said Rose.

"Rose." said Scorpius grabbing her arm as she made her way towards the Great Hall.

"But." she stared at him for a moment and then stopped, she was still trying to patch things up with Albus.

"Albus." said Scorpius, in a tried stern voice that failed him, "Maybe you should at least talk to Professor Longbottom."

"No way. I said no." said Albus, turning towards them bitterly.

"Why not?" asked Rose.

"I already told you! He'll tell my parents and I don't need them over-reacting." said Albus, "Dad always gets worked up when he thinks something threatening."

"Albus..." Rose trailed off, "Maybe their right too...I mean they did got to school here."

"Another thing. I want to have an adventure and I thought you did too. . .you might have changed your mind, but I haven't." Albus, walked far a head of them, into a group of people.

"Maybe I should write to Uncle Harry." said Rose, anger in her voice.

"Tell my dad what?" asked James as he and his friends excited the Great Hall.

"Nothing." said Rose quickly.

"Albus is hanging around a dark ghost called Bella, we think she's planning something and Albus wont listen to reason. I personally think she's got a vendetta against us... I just feel it... the way she says names." said Scorpius, still looking at where Albus was walking.

"What..." Rose's eyes went wide.

"Hang on. Bella? Ghost? Evil Looking?" asked James, his body stiffening as his friends waited for him down the hall.

"Yeah." said Scorpius.

"I'll write to my dad... see if you can keep Al away from her." James ran passed his friends and straight towards the owlry.

"Scorpius, I can't believe you did that." said Rose, eyes wide.

"What else did you suppose we do, honestly? He won't listen to us and he's putting himself in danger." said Scorpius.

"But to tell James?" said Rose, eyes wide.

"Any other ideas?" asked Scorpius, but Rose fell silent, "Let's tail Albus."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Behind the Door and in the Flesh

**NG:MoH**

**Chapter 17**

**Behind the Door and in the Flesh**

Another month came and went and the year was going very slow. Rose and Scorpius had been tailing Albus day in and day out, but he hadn't gone near the forest once. They wondered if he had thought about what they said or was he just buying his time, hoping for them to stop following so he had a chance. This thought seemed more plausible. Gelable and sweet he may be, but Rose also knew Albus' tricky and clever side. Together those qualities made it even harder to tail him. At one point in the last Friday, he had actually gotten them lost deep in the dungeon, while he was actually in the Great Hall getting a laugh out of it. Sadly they had to resort in asking Professor Goyle how to get out.

Not only had the tailing started taking a toll, their workload was getting troublesome, that is why they had resorted to shifts, somehow Rose was starting to slack and Scorpius was getting frustrated. James had not said one word to them about his little plan, but that changed as he entered the common room one afternoon, looking for someone and then spotted Rose and Scorpius and ran over.

"Okay, so my dad wrote back finally. I didn't know this but my parents and Lilly where in Bulgaria. So my dad said that come this Easter holiday he and Albus are going to have a talk. Till then he told me to have him talk to Neville." said James, sitting across from them.

"We've asked Albus everyday, sometimes twice a day to do so. He won't even let it register I think." said Scorpius.

"James, do you want to tail him tonight." muttered Rose, halfway asleep behind her Transfigeration book.

"What do you mean tail him?" asked James, "You mean to tell me you've been stalking him?"

"No, just making sure he doesn't go down to the forest." said Scorpius.

"Well you've been doing a right sad job, he's been down by Hagrid's almost every night this week." said James, "I walked him there myself."

"No you havn't, we've been following him. You've not been around him for a bit." said Rose, snapping out of her sleep trance.

"I just saw him sprinting back up to the castle from a window." said James angrily.

"He went to bed a few moments... damn." said Scorpius eyes wide.

"The invisibility cloak and the map." said Rose aghast.

"Oi, you mean he could have been talking to this ghost again. That's it I'll have a word with him." said James, standing at the exact moment the portrait opened on its own accord.

It was now they realized how empty the common room was, they and Fred where the only ones. As the portrait closed James had gone so fast towards it, by the time it clicked shut, James held the cloak and Albus stood there in shock.

"Where have you been?" asked James.

"Hagrid's." said Albus, his face turning normal as he snatched the clock out of James' hand.

"So if I go to Hagrid's right now, he'll tell me that you've been there all night." said James.

"Yes he will." said Albus and he made to head off towards Scorpius and Rose and then stopped, "It is none of your business where I go, any of you." and he headed upstairs.

"Gee, I really wish I knew what was going on." said Fred, looking up from his DADA homework.

Silence followed, only broken by an occasional rant from a furious James. Then Rose sprang up so fast, that it startled them and without a word she dashed up to the boys dormitory. She came back down about five minutes later holding the cloak calmly. James was about to comment, but instead closed his book and decided to retire, followed a moment later by Fred.

"Why?" asked Scorpius, closing his book.

"We're going to the Room of Memorial. Don't you want to know how I got the cloak?" asked Rose, slightly crestfallen.

"Albus' is fuming. When he does that he shuts out the regular world and resorts to his fantasy world." said Scorpius pulling the clock over himself and Rose.

After ten minutes of walking they found themselves opening the door to the Room of Memorial. As they entered the light from their wands seemed to stir many of the portraits. Snape's looked impatiently at the floating wands. They looked at Dumbledore's, but there was simply no one there. As they pulled off the cloak Snape took a long sigh and stared before saying.

"What is it now?" asked Snape looking at them.

"Albus won't listen to us." said Rose.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Snape, impatiently.

"He keeps hanging around that ghost, he calls her Bella." said Scorpius.

As they looked at Snape's bored face, they saw it turn to horror and then slight rage. He seemed to start to pace in his frame, apparently deep in thought. He looked at them and held up a finger signaling them to stay put and he quickly exited the frame. Rose looked at Scorpius, hoping to meet his eyes, but Scorpius had now sat down on the floor. Rose did the same sitting across from Scorpius. It seemed like twenty minutes went by when Snape reappeared, but he wasn't alone. Dumbledore returned to his picture looking serious. Then the others in the room looked extremely familiar to Rose. She had seen and talked to the portraits in her Uncle Harry's office at home when her and Albus wanted to talk about a secret. She knew them quite well as Albus' grandparents.

Albus Potter was in the worst mood possible on the weekend. He felt betrayed, he was bitter, and overwhelmed. He felt annoyed at his friends distrust and following antics and then every few seconds when he walked past paintings at Hogwarts, he was now being followed by his grandparents, Snape, and Dumbledore. This had done the opposite of setting him to stop talking to Bella, but everything he told him, he wanted to hear her side. He needed refuge, he paced constantly, trying to get everyone away from him. He needed alone time, and as he paced for a third time on the same floor a door appeared. He looked around and reluctantly opened it. Inside was a huge room, that had burn marks and seemed extremely warm. There where pillows all along the floor, pictures pinned to walls and dark detectors and books. He didn't know how he'd never seen this room before.

"Hello?" called Albus, only to hear his voice echo.

"Hello." Albus jumped at the sound, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

He looked around to see a young women sitting and reading behind a pillar. She was quite beautiful, he long black hair like a curtain to her waist, with high cheekbones and heavy hooded eyes. His first thought was of Bella, but this girl was prettier and younger. She patted a pillow beside her and Albus sat down.

"Trying to escape something?" asked the girl, closing her book.

"Yeah, you?" asked Albus.

"Alas something I can never run from however." said the women, looking sullen for a moment and then smiling at Albus and holding out a hand, "Ursa Guant."

"Albus Potter." said Albus, shaking her hand.

When he said this, he face looked horrified and then fell back into a nervous smile. She fell back to looking at her book, though he noticed her eyes never moved. The women took a deep sigh and then he felt the need to say something, but she beat him too it.

"So how has your first year at Hogwarts been?" asked Ursa, closing the book again.

"Stressful. What house are you in?" asked Albus.

"I'm an assistant, I'm hoping to take over teaching Transfigeration as Professor McGonigall will be retiring next year. I was in Slytherine when I was in school." said Ursa, turning to look at Albus.

"She is, really? I didn't know that." said Albus, eyes wide.

"Yes, I don't remember who she's asking to be Headmaster or Head-mistress after she leaves. Professor Flitwick retired, so now many options." said Ursa, "Though I really should not be telling you this."

"It's okay, I'd probably have found out over easter break anyways." said Albus, "How old are you?"

"Twenty." she laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Albus.

"It's just that ever since the Halloween feast, everyones asked me that, who isn't a teacher." said Ursa.

"Oh... Do you find it hard to be an assistant?" asked Albus.

"Yes, kind of. Because I am younger and I talk to students, I sadly find my..." she trailed off, "Goodness, look at the time. It's almost dinner. I'm starving, you?" she asked.

"Yeah, hey Ursa, where do you eat?" asked Albus as they walked out.

"Sometimes at the staff table, but other times I sit with the Slytherine or Hufflepuff table." she said, as they now headed down the corridor.

"Want to sit with me and my friends?" asked Albus with a smile.

"Sure, I've never sat at the Gryffindor table." said Ursa with a nervous nod.

They continued talking as they sat at the Gryffindor table. Some Slytherine's and Hufflepuff's looked slightly angry that Ursa was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Rose sat down looking very tired and then gave a small yelp as she looked at Ursa, before resuming looking at her plate with slight fear. Ursa was taken aback by this and bit her lip, apparently thinking of leaving. Scorpius was next and he gave a small smile to Ursa, Albus didn't question how he knew her.

"Boy, what a practice." said James, sitting next to Albus.

"Yeah, I got so tired near the end I actually mistook the snitch for a small bludger." said Fred.

"The little thing thwacked me in the head." said James, showing a nasty red mark above his eyes.

"It was funny..." Fred trailed off staring at Ursa.

"This is Ursa." said Albus after a second as food appeared in front of them.

"Heya Ursa." said James with a careless wave.

"Hi..." she said wit a slight smile.

"I'm Fred." said Fred in a voice that was a little more nervous then his own.

As dinner progressed, Albus saw Neville, Hagrid, and Professor McGonigall jump up and move quickly to exit. Albus decided to follow, all three of them looked anxious. He knew very well what was happening, another meeting. No one questioned him as he dashed out and down the corridor, just in time to see Neville enter the room where he and Ursa had been talking only an hour ago. He entered the room with stealth and followed all three of the teachers. He walked throught the door and down the path until they reached the other door and he watched them enter, he moved to the door to listen. It was silent except fro scraping of chairs, then...

"I can't believe this." it was his father's voice, it sounded upset.

"Harry calm down maybe its not even..." his mother was cut off.

"Gin, I think it is." said Neville hurriedly.

"I talked to Albus and Severus an hour ago, Rose and Scorpius are extremely worried about this." said Professor McGonigall.

"James seemed upset when he wrote home." said Ginny once more.

"How can we be sure that the ghost really is Bellatrix?" asked his grandmother Weasley.

"Harry, are you going to talk to Albus this Easter holiday?" came Andromeda's voice.

"Well yes." said Harry quickly.

"I could talk to Narcissa, she might still have some pictures of her." said Andromeda.

"No need, I think Kreacher has a picture of her somewhere." said Ginny, with slight annoyance in her voice.

"He's still rather tied to Black family things." said Harry.

"Why would she only show herself to them, and not anytime before?" asked Hagrid, sounding concerned.

"Could it be she's plotting something?" came Teddy's voice.

"She's a ghost, is there anyway she could?" came Hermione's voice for the first time.

"No idea." came Ron's voice, "Is there anyway she's found out something about resurrecting that we don't know about?"

"No." said Harry, "I researched it along time ago."

"I'm worried, we all know what that horrible women was capable in life. There's no telling what she can do now, even if she is a ghost." said Ginny, her voice was trembling, "She alone is responsible for a good portion of the horrible deaths in both wars."

"She seems more targeted towards Al." said Teddy.

"Is there anything specific about Al?" asked a voice he wasn't familiar with.

"Not one, unless you count him being Harry's son." said Hagrid.

"His second son, what about James. If she had been a ghost since death and had been waiting, why not James. James has been in the forest countless times." said Professor McGonigall.

"I can vowtch for 'hat." said Hagrid.

"We should be heading out dinner will be over..." Albus didn't hear the rest, he had bolted up the long dark path til he got to the door.

He glanced behind him and saw a pin prick of light. He wrenched the door open and ran through it at full speed. Even if it meant admitting he might be wrong, he had to talk to Scorpius and Rose as soon as he could. He ran through the next door and saw Bella walking down the hall carefully. He didn't want to talk to her, so he ran to the nearest open door in the opposite direction. Before he knew it, he had somehow gotten near Myrtle's bathroom, he opened the door and entered.

"Oh, Hi Albus." said a soft voice, he spun around it was Serendipity.

"Ohm, Hey." said Albus, feeling nervous.

"Albus, why are you in the girl's bathroom?" asked Seri, tilting her head, this effect mad her look airy.

"Ohm, was just..." he was about to say something, when Myrtle appeared.

"Hi Albus." said Myrtle, eyes dreamy.

"Hey." he said, "I'll be going now."

"Albus, have you been bit by a Klefler?" asked Seri in concern.

"What?" Albus was taken aback, he hadn't seen one anywhere.

"Your face is all red and your sweaty." said Seri, her hand on his shoulder.

"I was running." said Albus.

"Why?" asked Myrtle, coming close to him.

"Ohm..." he was cut off.

"Did that nasty Slytherine boy chase you?" asked Myrtle sweeping around him.

"Albus, we should go its late." said Seri, looking at her watch.

"I need to talk to Myrtle." said Albus, and Seri nodded and left.

"Really, you need to talk to me?" asked Myrtle, looking delighted.

"Yeah, come to think og it... I do. Myrtle. Can you see the ghost on the grounds, she's tall, long hair..."

"That horrible women." said Myrtle with a shriek of panic, "Stay away from her, she's..."

"How long has she been on the grounds?" asked Albus.

"Oh, I'd nineteen years." said Myrtle, "Listen Albus..."

Myrtle's ice hands she had meant to hold above his shoulder's had made contact. Albus shivered, but rather than go through they stayed there. Myrtle's looked horrified and she flew in the air and back into the toilet. Albus looked at his shoulders, he could feel where her hands had gone past his shirt to rest on his flesh beyond. He shuttered, what had just happened?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

OH yeah, more twists and turns!


	18. Crossing Lines

Sorry its taken so long.

**Chapter 18**

**Crossing Lines**

Summer was approaching now, the warm breezes and the light rains gave it away. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus sat beneath a large tree near the lake edge. The shade made the hot sun feel cooler. Rose looked up from her book and glanced absent mindedly at Albus. A few months back Albus had come to the common room, his face a little pale and he hadn't told them why he'd left the dinner table that night. After a week, she and Scorpius had given up, they where just glad that Albus wasn't meeting Bella.

"Albus?" said Rose.

"Yeah Rosie." said Albus, looking up from his sketch book.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" asked Rose.

"Finished." said Albus, going back to sketching.

"What?" Rose's eyes went wide, "I'm not even done yet."

"It wasn't that hard." said Albus, ignoring her.

"Hi there." came a voice to their right.

"Hullo Ursa." said Albus with a smile.

"Albus, may I ask for your assistance?" asked Ursa.

"Yeah sure." said Albus, standing up and following the young women.

"Its more of a question really. I have noticed or thought that you might see her as well." said Ursa, gazing at the forest.

"Ohm, sorry. What are you asking?" asked Albus, having an uneasy feeling.

"The women in the forest, the spirit. I noticed her my first year here, she would stare from the trees. I never approached her however. Then one day in my third year I began to realize that no one else seemed to see her... You can see her, right?" asked Ursa, quickly looking at Albus from the forest.

"Bella, yeah." said Albus looking off to the forest, indeed a light seemed to grow stronger, "I don't wish too."

"You know her name... she spoke to you?" asked Ursa, her eyes seemed to search through his.

"Yeah, I don't want her too."

"She never spoke... nevermind... I wanted to know your opinion. Do we look similar, Bella and I?" asked Ursa.

"That's the reason we ran on Halloween, we thought you where her. Bit silly really, after all. Your solid." Albus smiled, but Ursa stared in concentration at the forest, no light lingered.

"Thank you." said Ursa and she turned to the castle and hurried off.

"Al, do you want to go swimming in the lake?" asked Scorpius as he and Rose walked up.

"Sure." said Albus with a yawn.

--

Dinner was full of gossip as usual and a bit of fighting. James had a new girlfriend and Lynn had decided them snogging at the table was inappropriate, so she had gaven James' girlfriend devil horns. This had amused the heck out of them. James wasn't amused though and neither was his girlfriend Amber. Fred was talking to Ursa who had taken to sitting with them. It had started off as once a week, but it seemed she had grown quite found of the table, if not just one of its members.

"So you passed your apparition test first time?" Ursa asked Fred.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get home the summer and show it off." said Fred.

"It took me two tries sadly." said Ursa with a smirk, "First time I apperated into a tree. I had been thinking of something else at the time..."

"Ursa?" asked Fred, as she had been staring at something behind Albus with a look of shock that turned into a blank stare.

Albus felt a cold wind at his back and refused to turn around. Ursa tore her eyes from behind Albus and turned to Fred, forcefully concentrating on him. The cold wind lingered and passed, Albus let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in. He jumped when Sir Nick sat next to him.

"Hello, how are all of you?" asked Sir Nick, with a friendly smile.

"Fine Nick. Listen, I'll be back in a few minutes." said Albus as he saw a figure walk out of the hall, he was going to confront her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Only two more chapters guys... and then the short series begins.


	19. Of Tricks and Traps

**Chapter 19**

**Of Tricks and Traps**

Albus didn't know what he was doing. He knew this was a very stupid idea, but the year was coming to an end and he needed this figured out soon, or it would plague him over the holidays. Albus heard running behind him, and he didn't have to look to figure out who it was. Rose and Scorpius, but then he heard others, and turned to see Ursa, followed closely by Fred.

"Albus, what are you doing?" asked Ursa, taking a very teacher like tone.

"Crossing lines that need to be crossed." said Albus, he knew it made no since.

"No one tells me anything, what's going on?" asked Fred.

"We thought we where going to Hagrids." said Rose, in a bold lie.

":We are?" asked Scorpius and Albus at the same time.

"Yes." said Rose.

"Who said?" asked Albus.

"I did."

"So." said Scorpius.

"I think its a good idea." said Rose.

"...I agree." said Scorpius, after looking out of the furious stare of Rose.

"Fine." said Albus, and they headed to the cabin.

They left Ursa and Fred standing near the castle doors. Ursa looked suspicious, and Fred was scratching his head in confusion. As they walked around a bend in the forest, Rose and Albus stopped, Scorpius continued walking. He was unaware of the two for a second before he heard tapping on the wet dewed grass. He turned around to see Rose standing there with her hands on hips and Albus with an eyebrow raised.

"Rosie, I think we should start explaining how we work to him." said Albus.

"We're going in the forest aren't we." said Scorpius in a deep sigh.

"What did you think we where doing?" asked Albus, with a smirk.

"Hagrid's... or we we're going to drag you inside." said Scorpius.

"No, you see sometimes we agree without letting others know... you know what you'll get it sooner or later. Well Albus, lead the way." said Rose.

--

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius made their way carefully through the trees and thick brush. Something was telling him where to go. While he concentrated, Rose was pulling Scorpius, who was contemplating why on earth these two where his friends. It had confused his parents, and now himself. Though as he looked at the two, he rolled his eyes at himself.

"I see something." said Albus.

"We'll your the only one who can." said Scorpius, in tried calm.

"True." said Rose, who's voice was shaking.

"Follow me, and stay close." said Albus.

As they neared a clearing, a red light pulsed from the center. A large Waxing Gibbs moon was in the small hole of t he trees above. The warm air blew some greenery around them. Albus looked at the small pulsating stone in wonder, he forced himself not to touch it.

"Hey Al, what is that?" asked Scorpius, his hand shaking as he pointed at the stone.

"It's a rock... a glowing rock." said Rose, in answer, but her voice shook slightly. "But why is it glowing?"

"Child, do you not know the date?" came a chilling voice behind them.

They looked, but no one stood there, nore anywhere. The three backed up together, but a sudden ice feeling hit them and they looked up at Bellatrix. Now her fake façade was gone. Her eyes where hooded and full of darkness, her face was twisted in a sneer. But when she spoke, it wasn't the cold voice they had heard before.

"You came. So much like them you are." she said, but looked at Scorpius next, "Besides you. I was only hoping to get one of you here, not the three of you."

"Except it Bella." the voice again.

"Now Potter be a dear and pick up that rock for me." said Bellatrix, putting up her sweetest smile.

"Because I'm that stupid. Is that what you wanted me to do?" asked Albus, looking at the rock.

"Yes." she said calmly.

"Why?" asked Scorpius.

"I am not speaking to you." she barked bitterly, "Your father has lacked his authority, a true Malfoy or Black child would bite their tongue."

"I..." Rose was cut off.

"Keep your mouth shut girl." said Bella, "Now, Potter... as I was saying. I wish to ask for your help."

"You just snapped at my friends." said Albus, "Why should I help you?"

"I was misunderstood. Thats it... you see today is May 2nd, Twenty years now... I havn't been able to rest." she looked away now, "Always watching, and hoping. Hoping... my... would speak to me. I just want a chance..."

Bella's voice cracked in crocodile tear sobs, but she was good at it. The three looked at one another and shrugged. Albus more out of hopelessness, he, like them, was lost now. As he went to speak Bellatrix, fake sobs hit a high and there was no telling fake or real with them.

"Is it too much to ask, just to be able to hug them." she leaned against a tree.

Scorpius was slightly disturbed by the scene in front of them, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Albus seemed to look sad, and Scorpius knew he was falling for it, whatever it may be. Rose looked to between both emotions. Although, compassion was winning.

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" asked Albus, in a soothing voice.

"I just want one day to say good bye, that's all. One day. Is that too much to ask for." she wept, Rose had broken into concern for the dead murderess.

"One more day... what, who, how?" asked Rose.

"I want to say good bye to her, give her a hug you know. Just... just one... its all I want. I just want a few moments. All I'd need was for one of you to turn the rock once." she said, still facing the trees.

"You just want us to turn the rock and you'll leave." said Albus.

"Yes..." she sniffed.

"Ok." said Albus and he moved towards the rock.

Scorpius went to protest, but he couldn't speak. It was as if he had just randomly lost his voice, when he'd been speaking clearly the whole time before. Rose took a deep intake as Albus went to flick the stone over, his fingers made contact, but he seemed to stop moving. He was staring at something near Bellatrix, his eyes full of horror. Rose, who had one of her hands on Albus was looking too, Scorpius thought for a second and grabbed Rose's arm. Then he saw it. He like the others, saw the horrible face, as Bellatrix laughed, and at that moment, she seemed more real, and they less... Albus and Rose's hands fell to their sides, Rose yanked Albus, but instead of letting go of the rock, he fell motionless to the ground. But the person was still there.

"So foolish, just like I thought. Full of weakness." the high, cold laughter made the whole forest seem dead.

"Still dead, but now at least Im in the outside world." the person moved close to the three.

Rose yanked at Albus, who still had the stone. Scorpius, grabbed onto the other side of Albus, in an attempt to tug him, but he was dead weight. He needed to start listening to his thoughts more, he shouldn't have just went in here with them, he should have gotten Ursa, or Fred, or even James. At least they weren't first years dealing with a slowly rebirth of Bellatrix and Voldemort.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

One more chapter... yeah it was short, but next chapter will be LONG...er.


	20. Cognatia

Nice work on the voting guys, so this ending and beginning to a new sequel starts now.

**Chapter 20**

**Cognatia**

Rose had abandoned the use of her wand and had decided to pull Albus off with her hand. Scorpius was emobile at the moment, he was concentrating on the slowly growing Voldemort and Bellatrix. The spirits where watching the wands, he knew what they where planning. He watched them intently, suddenly they flickered. Bellatrix and Voldemort looked shocked, and turned back to look at the stone. Scorpius turned his head to see that Rose had gotten the stone from Albus and was now holding it.

"Rose, drop it." said Scorpius quickly.

Rose looked at the rock and tossed it, causing it to roll along the damp earth. The stone pulsated and gave an eerie white glow. Rose seemed to blink in the direction, as if something had been there and had disappeared. Albus looked over to where Bellatrix and Voldemort stood, but something was a miss. Voldemort was no longer standing there, but a cold wind made his presence known.

Suddenly a cold hiss of fear erupted around them in a globe. What had caused the scared hiss was apparent. A bright silver animal form was birthed by the stone, and then ran in an arch, knocking down Bellatrix and dashing through the edge of the forest. Albus stood, his eyes still planted firmly on Bellatrix. He found his cousin's arm and Scorpius wrist and moved them backwards. Suddenly Rose's hand went ridged and she fell. Bellatrix's edges where getting less fuzzy.

"Rose!" both boys shouted.

"I don't think the little Weasley is going anywhere." said Bellatrix.

"Bella, let us just sit and watch their amusing antics. They'll soon find out that there's nothing they can do." said Voldemort, though he looked anxiously towards where the glowing form had dashed through.

"She still has a pulse." said Scorpius, "But its weak."

"Rosie, please wake up." muttered Albus, his eyes wide and moist.

"Albus, keep a cool head, okay." said Scorpius, though he was deeply concerned for his friend.

"Will you stop your jabberings and just give up. The sooner you do, the quicker it'll be." said Bellatrix, angrily.

"Bella, be patient, just enjoy the show..." Voldemort' head quickly jerked back towards darkness.

A quick crunching noise came through the forest trees next to where Scorpius and Albus knelt by the unconscious Rose. A figure could be seen due to a silver light, Voldemort... if possible, looked afraid as the silhouette came into view. The simple wand light gave the figure a mysterious look, but Albus knew who it was. James stood with a mixture of horror and concern on his face. Albus could see why Voldemort was in fear of James. The figure he gave bore an almost exact resemblance to his father, but their voices where very distinct.

"Albus, what... what is this?" asked James' as he came into the light, "Rose...is she okay."

"Another Potter..." said Voldemort coldly.

"The whole of the wizarding world must be populated with Weasley and Potter Trash." said Bellatrix venomously.

"In a short time, we will rid it of them." said Voldemort back to her.

"She's getting weaker." said Scorpius.

"How did you find us?" asked Albus.

"No time. H-How... is that? Oh my god." said James, his shock changed to concern, "What did you do?"

"The Stone, Albus touched it and then he appeared and they gained color and Rose grabbed it from Albus... then she..." Scorpius was cut off.

"Stone?" asked James, who turned to the slightly glowing stone in the middle of the clearing.

The stone still lay pulsating from Blue to Gray and back again. Occasionally turning a sickly yellow and green color. Every time that happened, Rose seemed to get pallid. James looked at his cousin and back at the stone.

"What is it?" asked Albus.

"Rose, its feeding off her... Don't you come any closer!" James was now looking towards Bellatrix who had started advancing.

"Or what? Will you curse a ghost." laughed Voldemort from where he now sat on a stone.

Bellatrix walked backwards, but every so often she'd make another movement, laughing to herself. She was toying with their fear. The longer they focused on her as a danger, the longer the stone fed off Rose. James was looking at the stone and then back at the three next to him. His hand left Albus's shoulder and he aimed his wand at the stone. A yellow beam shot from his wand and looked as if it hit the stone. The spell bounced backwards and hit James squarely in the chest.

"James!" Albus looked at his unconscious brother in a livid expression.

"Not to smart, are they?" asked Bellatrix to Voldemort.

"And here I was hoping for a challenge." said Voldemort in mock disappointment.

"J-James." Albus, he was shaking.

"Albus, we need to focus."said Scorpius, putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"B-but J-James..." Albus' eyes where streaming.

"He had an idea. We need to get rid of the stone thing." said Scorpius, though his he wasn't sure Albus could hear his mutter.

"U-uhm...I-I..." Albus was still looking at his brother.

"Albus. Idea?" asked Scorpius.

"Y-yeah." said Albus standing up straight. "Go Left... now!"

It took Scorpius a moment to figure out what was going on. He eventually went left and threw a pebble at the slowly growing Voldemort. This got both their attention, in a very bad way. Albus had grabbed the stone, to an intense shot of pain, but quickly grabbed a large rock. The plan didn't work to well, the smaller stone was barely scratched when he attempted to bash it. Scorpius had other problems, Bellatrix seemed to have a more solid body than Voldemort. Albus looked up in annoyance to see the scene before him had changed allot. Voldemort was knelt in front of him with an amused expression on his face. In the background, Bellatrix had hold of Scorpius by his hair.

"So now what are you going to do?" asked Voldemort as Bellatrix struggled to pick up a wand, "Its just you now Potter."

Albus looked away from the red eyes and at Bellatrix holding a wand over Scorpius with a glimmer of joy in her eyes. He could see her wand arm raise and her mouth make an 'Ah' shape. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He looked at the stone. The barrier may have protected it against a small spell, but what of a powerful one. She wiped the stone in the direction of Bellatrix, and as her voice ended the phrase, a large green light lit the forest. He sat there for a few moments.

"We will find a way." uttered a whisper.

Albus ignored it and ran to where Scorpius was. Scorpius had his legs crossed and his head propped up on his elbow. He looked rather bitter and very dirty. Albus didn't know if he was hurt or what, but he had no apparent injuries, but he still hadn't spoke. Albus extended his hand to Scorpius, who looked up at Albus. Scorpius' other hand was tapping his leg, as if in decision.

"Have I told you lately, that I Hate You." said Scorpius, a smile on his face as he took Albus' hand.

"Not nearly enough." Albus smiled back.

A gasp of air came from where James and Rose lay. Rose's color had returned and she was stirring, but very fragile. Scorpius and Albus rushed over to her and James, Albus focused a little more on James, because he was still pallid and out.

"Help me get Rose on my back. Then you can get James' head and torso." said Scorpius, "I'll get his legs."

"Scorpius, how do we get back?" asked Albus.

"We... We can... uhm... take a risk." said Scorpius.

"Follow... James... tracks." uttered the very weak Rose.

"Rest Rosie." said Albus, in a sad attempt at being scornful.

"Stay Close." said Scorpius, and they began to walk.

"Yeah, cause I'm going to be able to take the rest of my brother with me." said Albus, he rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm facing the other doesn't mean I didn't notice the rolling of the eyes." said Scorpius.

After a few minutes they got onto the grounds and could see the castle. It was obviously late and as they got out of the forest, three figures where running towards them. The figures looked as if they where just about to enter the forest. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and then towards the figures. In a quick movement the two quickly drew their wands and used a levitation spell on the figures.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"AL!"

"Daddy...Uncle Ron?" Albus dropped his arm, which caused his father and Uncle to hit the ground fairly hard.

"SCORPIUS!!" the voice of Draco Malfoy was extended do to the fact it had been shouted in midfall.

"Dad?"

"No it's the tooth fairy." came Draco's voice.

"Dad, are you okay? Uncle Ron?" asked Albus, who was now at his father's side.

"Rosie?" Ron ran over to where Scorpius had placed Rose.

"James?" Harry was looking towards his eldest.

"We need to get them to the Hospital Wing." said Draco after a second, "Come on."

A half an hour later, one would find the hospital wing crowded. James was still unconscious and Rose was currently being annoyed by her parents. Albus was by James' and his parents. Lily and Hugo had fallen asleep moments ago. Draco and Dillilah where sitting with Scorpius in some chairs talking.

"You could have been killed." said Draco for the hundredth time.

"Dad, I'm fine." said Scorpius in exhaustion, "Please stop it."

"Your father's right." said Dillilah, her arm around her son.

"I...I." Scorpius yawned.

"Get some sleep. I think we need to talk to some old school mates." said Draco, his brows furrowed, "I knew your little friends would get you..."

"Draco." said Dillilah calmly.

"No, Dillilah. I'm not letting it go on. Scorpius can find other friends. I don't want him around them."

"Dad, no. Please stop it." Scorpius shot up right.

"Don't tell me no. You could have gotten killed due to those... those little..."

"Little what's?" Harry was standing behind Draco.

"Hellions." said Draco calmly.

"Yeah, that they are." said Harry after a moments thoughts, "Draco. . . can we talk."

"That's exactly what I wanted to do. Where's Weasel." said Draco standing up.

"Weasley." corrected Scorpius bitterly.

"Yes, well. If we're going to talk. I think it should be all of us." said Ginny from where she stood.

"Good idea." said Hermione.

"I'm going to supervise." said Neville, who had been talking to the matron at the time.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dillilah left the room and went into the hall. Scorpius made a mad dash towards where Albus sat next to Rose and sat between the two. Albus was biting his lip, Rose was on edge, and Scorpius was on the verge of tears. He rarely cried, and he felt it stupid to do so until Albus beat him to it. The three sat there waiting. Scorpius had his hand on Albus' shoulder and Rose had grabbed Scorpius' other hand.

"W-We could j-just... Sneak." said Albus, taking deep breaths.

"Don't hyper-ventilate. There's been enough issues tonight." James' voice interjected from the bed next to him.

"James!" Albus glomped onto his older brother.

"How, How are you feeling?" asked Scorpius, trying to focus on something else.

"Dizzy." said James.

"Do you need water?" asked a teary eyes Albus.

"No... Air. Cutting off air... supply.. Al." said James to his little brother.

Meanwhile the parents where outside arguing. A muffiato spell had made sure that the kids didn't hear. Neville was contemplating if he could do it to himself at the moment. Ginny, Dillilah, and Hermione seemed to be calm. Ginny was a little more louder at some points, but other wise, it wasn't them that made him think of this.

"Your little brat, could have gotten my son killed!!"

"Excuse me! We don't even know what the hell happened!"

"It's the FOREST! Think back to the trip!"

"There FINE!"

"Their FIRST YEARS!"

"Well I'm sure your son had some say in it!"

"Scorpius would pretty much do anything for them, though I don't know why! He knows better!"

"Sure, like I believe that!"

"I don't want my son around your children."

"Good, I'll feel better if Rosie didn't hang around scum!"

"SCUM!!"

"Ron, why?"

"Shut Up Harry."

"Scum! Have you looked at your daughter."

"WHAT!!"

"STOP IT!!" Neville had broke, "JUST SHUT UP!"

"..."

"Thank you. Listen enough is enough. This whole fight isn't over who's kid did what." said Neville.

"It's not?" asked Ron.

"I agree." said Ginny and Hermione.

"Figures." said Dillilah with a sigh.

"You know very well it's because of the past." said Neville.

"I hold nothing against..."

"LIE!"

"GO TO HELL MALFOY!"

"I'M ALREADY HERE WITH YOU AND POTTER AREN'T I?!"

:"HEY!"

"SHUT UP NEVILLE!!" all three had the same response.

They hit a nerve in Neville, because the next second they had been disarmed and separated. Neville holding his wand firmly gripped and looking a lot more like a professor than his normal self. His voice made them listen, despite their efforts.

"You will talk this out in a civil and adult manner. We are not teenagers anymore, and their is no war. This is about your children and their happiness. So put your hatred for each other a side and think from their point of view and not your own. They are not YOU, they are THEM."

The three men looked from Neville to each other. It was silent for a few moments, then the talking began. As an hour came to an end, the woman had taken over and a calm had gone over them. Underneath however, there was plenty of hostility.

"So it's agreed. They can still be friends." said Ginny.

"Yes."

"We wont stand in their way?" asked Dillilah.

"Well I don't know about that..."

"Ron!"

"Fine Hermione, I wont get in their way."

"This whole fight was just based on past aggressions?" asked Hermione.

"It seems so."

"Actually." Began Draco, but then he stopped.

After an awkward moment the parents reentered the hospital wing. The room was silent and full of slumber. Scorpius had fallen asleep next to Rose's bed, Albus had fallen off the chair and was on the floor with his head against Scorpius' knee, James had apparently been talking when he fell asleep. He was leaned out of his bed towards the group, and Lily and Hugo had moved closer to the group.

"... If anything happens.."

"You can take it out on us." said Harry answering Draco's question.

"You can take it out on Harry." said Ron.

The school years end came quickly. During the last few weeks Albus had managed to solve a good portion of the mystery. Their parents had been alerted by Ursa about their forest dwelling. She hadn't seen them return from Hagrid's and when Hagrid entered the castle she had sent an owl. Their parents hadn't been to thrilled about their encounter with the dead, but Albus had a strange feeling. As they packed up to get on the train, a lingering question bothered him.

"Albus. Come on, we need to get a good compartment." said Scorpius.

"Go bother Rose then. I'm almost done." said Albus with a smile.

"If you must know, I've been ready since last night." said Rose as she stood in the door.

"Fine I'm done." said Albus closing the trunk and dragging it behind him.

As they headed back to the train station to go home, they group played exploding snap. A game that had been owed to Scorpius since before Christmas, and he hadn't forgotten. Just as a card exploded, James, Fred, and Lynn opened the door.

"Having fun?" asked James, as he waved away the smoke.

"Lots." said Albus solemly.

"Sure." said Fred, sitting down.

"James, I have a question." said Albus.

"Majority of the time... I will have an answer. Even if its wrong." said James.

"How did you find us in the forest?" asked Albus.

"A silver Doe." said James who smiled, "You know what I don't even know how to explain it."

"Try us." said Scorpius

"We'll all figure it out together this summer?" said James.

"Summer?" asked Rose.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." said James, "Well after I did some talking and Albus.."

"Pegged." said Albus.

"And I pleaded." said Scorpius.

"Scorpius will be at our humble abode for a while this summer." said James.

"Really! That's great. Think of all the stuff we can do." said Rose.

"Yup, go visit the willow, graveyard walking."

"Tree House building."

"Demolition of the house!" said Fred.

"..."

"I was joking." said Fred, and the group let out a suppressed laugh, "Scorpius. You'll get to meet the rest of our family."

"I didn't before?" asked Scorpius.

"My sister Roxi, and our cousins Dominique, Louis, Molly, and Lucy. Roxi was at her friends house, and Louis went with her. Molly and Lucy are twins and they went with their friend to France. Where Dominique is at. She might come to Hogwarts next year though." said Fred.

"Hagrid, Olymp, and Amythist will be over as well." said Albus.

"Lot of information at once... wait till this summer please." said Scorpius.

**END**... Sequel _"Summer with the Next Generation"_has been posted.


End file.
